Battle of the Light
by guardianluver
Summary: When the news comes out that Herobrine is dead, it's too good to be true. Everyone thinks they can relax and forget about it. But when trouble starts arising, it's up to a gang of unlikely heroes to save the day, because Herobrine has tricks up his sleeves. (Contains YouTubers and TeamCrafted) rated T for gore, swears, and fluff.
1. Prologue

_"I'm coming for you. All of you."_

Those are Herobrine's last words. His white eyes turn glassy, the blood stops draining. A huge explosion emnates from the point of his death. Everyone gasps.

Lying at the death spot is a sword. Everyone winces. No one wants it. I can see it in their eyes. No one moves. Then, Jay, a mage, moves towards it and buries the sword. Then, using his staff, draws an X where the sword is now buried.

"Let's just go home," Kent says. "C'mon, Thalia, follow me." I obediently follow Kent back to our home. Our safeguarded house.

Kent gives me a cup of milk and I sip it greedily.

"What do we do now?" I ask Kent. Kent shrugs, sitting down next to me.

"I'm not sure," Kent replies. "What proof do we have that Herobrine is really dead?"

"That's what I'm thinking, too," I reply. I set my milk down and stand up. "I'm going to bed. I've got enough."

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I'm guardianluver. This is the start of a new story! ENJOY!**


	2. Cooldowns

**Experience City: Population... lots and lots of people**

Experience City is one heck of a city. Many, many people live here. I've gotten used to seeing famous people here.

Kent's up before I am. He's making an egg sandwich for me.

"Hey, Thal," he says. "Eat. I've gotta hurry to a meeting soon."

"Okay," I say. I check my government-issued bracelet. Everyone's issued one. It tells you your hunger and thirst levels. My hunger is okay. If I eat the sandwich I should be good.

"Did you want to come with me?" Kent asks. I shake my head no. I hate meetings. Everyone's stiff and formal.

"No, I'll be going by myself," I tell him. "I'm going to TDM Coffee."

"Exactly what I expected from you," Kent sighs, a disappointing look in his eye.

"Shut up," I tell him. I grab my tawny handbag, and throw open our front door. I love the sun. I love the sunshine. It's shining brightly today and it warms my whole body. Hard to believe it was so hectic yesterday.

TDM Coffee, as the name implies, is run by Dan, from the Diamond Minecart, **(A/N: yup, I used his intro)** and he's really nice. He gives everything to me free, although I seriously insist no, he gives it to me free anyway.

"Hey," he says at the counter. "What would you like?"

"Uh..." I consider my options. "Sugary hot chocolate. And a chocolate cake pop, please."

"Sure," Dan replies, then he turns around and yells into the kitchen, "Hey, uh, Trayaurus! Can we get a sugary hot chocolate and a chocolate cake pop?"

He hands me a cup and the cake pop. "Free of charge," he tells me.

"I can't do that," I protest. I hold my purse in my hands.

"It's okay," he says. "You've been here a lot."

"Gee, thanks," I stammer, blushing a bit. I find an empty seat and sit down.

"He likes you," a voice says. I look up from what I'm eating. It's Vengelfe and LDShadowLady.

"What do you mean? He has a wife, for Notch's sake," I snap.

"I just mean as a friend," Vengelfe replies.

"It's true," says ShadowLady.

"Uh..." I say. "I'd... best be going now." I brush cake pop crumbs off my skirt and walk out the doorway.

 **Hello! It's guardianluver. First off, I'd like to give a big thank you to... BlazeRodAtaraxy and... ThatRandomMooshroom! Thankyouthankyou THANK YOU for following this story. And also, if you want to give me an OC, look on my profile for an OC form.**

 **Also, there'll be bunches of YouTubers like SkyDoesMC and Deadlox and Pat and Jen and Vengelfe and etc. etc. etc. Yup. Also, today might be double update day :D.**


	3. Whispers

**Read ch. 1 and 2 before you read this one... or else I kill you**

I sit at a bench in Emerald Park and open up my book on monsters and creatures. It is a very interesting read with a special section on... Orespawn! It had came in handy with Herobrine and it would be even more handy now. I flip to a new page on Mobzilla. Oh well, it wasn't like I'd ever meet Mobzilla. Although this would still be handy, anyway.

A shadow crosses the interesting part I am reading about Mobzilla scales.

"Having fun?" the voice asks. Didn't this person know that interrupting someone who was reading earned his/her a one-way trip to I'll Beat You Up town?! I look up angrily and then gasp.

Standing in front of me is SkyDoesMinecraft, otherwise known as Adam.

"Uh, Adam," I say. "Aren't you supposed to be at the meeting in Town Hall?"

"Meh," Adam says, shrugging. "I don't really care about those usual meetings."

"Why not?" I ask. "My brother thinks it's very important."

"Kent?" asks Adam with mild surprise. "Well, I'm not surprised. He did report that you guys killed Herobrine, didn't he?"

"Why are you asking me?" I ask him. "You were there."

"I think he did," Adam amends. "That's a big achievement."

"A tough one," I groan. Adam removes his sunglasses. His eyes twinkle with amusement. My face turns red and I drop my gaze. It doesn't help that most of the famous people I like have a girlfriend. No fair.

"I should be going now," Adam says. "Well, bye." He left, while I sit there dumbfounded.

"What..." I mutter. My ringtone plays, and I pull out my cellphone. "It's Jay," I say. I answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Thal," Jay says. "How are you?"

"Okay," I say.

"Huh. Laura was freaking out over Herobrine's warning, she couldn't sleep," Jay says, laughing. "It's BS, that's what it is."

"Uh... yeah, great," I say. I don't want to tell him I'm having similiar thoughts like Laura's.

"Anyway, Del and Wes called," Jay continues. "They recently got eggs. Trouble is, they don't have enough room for them. They're asking us. Do you want one?"

"Maybe," I say. I do like dragons. I would like one.

"Okey, bye!" Jay says cheerfully. The call ends. I look at my watch. It's 12 o'clock. I didn't want to go home. Maybe I'd go to a restaurant.

My phone rings again, this time with a text from Kent: _You gonna be home for lunch?_

I start typing. _No. I'd much rather prefer staying out._

A couple of seconds. _Okay. Just be back by 3._

I snap my phone shut. I have three hours of more freedom. Might as well forget Herobrine's ominous warning.

 **Hello! Just so you know, the OC box is now accepting donations. Shoutout to Croziff for his new OC! (I'm not telling you who he is because it would ruin everything because I'm putting him in this story) Guardianluver out!**


	4. Screams

**A full AN will be at the bottom. Enjoy for now.**

I'm home at 3 o'clock sharp. Kent's sitting at the couch.

"I've got news," he says. "On Herobrine's lieutenants." I'm alert immediately. Kent pulls out a...

"That's our fairytale book," I say, disappointed. I was hoping he would open up a tracker. Or a gadget he got from Town Hall.

"It's actually very informative," Kent replies.

"You gave me nightmares," I whine. "I kept thinking Napalm and Whisp would come and attack me."

"Jay, Laura, Del, and Wes are coming," Kent continues, with no signal that he heard me. "We're going to talk about it."

"You never tell me anything," I say. "No fair."

"Well, serves you right for not being at that meeting, because if you were there, you would've known about it."

"When are they coming?" I ask him.

"I said in a couple of hours," he replies.

* * *

In a couple of hours, the doorbell rings.

"Del!" I scream, throwing my arms around her neck.

"Thal!" she says, grinning. Del is short for Delphine. Lots of people call me Thal, so it's become natural. But when Del says it, it's special.

"Jay," says Wes. "Long time no see."

"We were together fighting Herobrine yesterday," Jay replies.

"Oh phooey, just come here," Wes says, squeezing Jay around the waist.

* * *

I lay in bed. I start to hear shouting downstairs, so slowly, I creep down the stairs. I see Del's face, screwing up in anger.

"Well, you know how it is, don't you!" It's not a question.

"You're being a DOB with your BS talk!" yells Laura. Laura is Jay's sister.

"Don't be like that!" Del screams. "Dragons are noble and loyal."

"They killed our parents!" Jay yells. "Call that noble?!"

"We have to kill all the dragon gods," says Kent coldly. "They serve Herobrine."

"They never!" Wes roars. "They'd never serve Herobrine. They'd never serve humans! They're more noble than you'll ever know."

"Don't insult my knowledge!" Jay screams.

"They're not going to stand getting killed!" Wes yells.

"We're leaving," snarls Del. "Now!"

"Wait!" Kent cries desperately, trying to fix his mistake. "Del, Wes, wait!" But it's already too late. Del and Wes disappear. Kent flops down on the couch again, covering his eyes with his hands.

 **DUN DUN DUN. For all of those people who volunteered an OC, thank you! You'll see them soon, I promise :). Also, did anyone catch a Flight Rising reference? Flight Rising is a dragon game. Unfortunately, registration is closed... :( Guardianluver out!**


	5. Dragons

**For all of those who listen to music while reading, please listen to Lament of a Stranger, from the To the Moon soundtrack while you're reading this.**

"Good riddance," Jay spats.

"How is kicking out two members of our group good?" Kent asks brokenly.

"They're weirdos," Jay declares. "I don't get why they're so defensive about dragons. They know our village was burned down because of them. We should just kill those gods of theirs."

"I don't know why I said that," Kent whispers.

"No regrets, Kent," Jay says. "Let's just kill them. There are eleven of them, right?"

"No," I burst out. Kent and Jay look at me in surprise.

"Why not?" Jay's voice is icy. I really didn't want to get whopped in the head with Jay's staff, even though it's happened many times anyway.

"Because... maybe something other than dragons killed your family," I blurt. Jay laughs really loudly. I don't think he believes me.

"Ha, no way," he chuckles.

 **Listen to Take Me Anywhere or World's Smallest Ferris Wheel while you read this.**

I walk around Emerald Park, biting my lip. Del... Wes... where did they go? I hope they'll return soon! I miss them!

"Uh, excuse me..." says a voice. I look up from my mob book. It's a girl. She has brown hair, with a purple stripe down a lock.

"Oh, yes, what do you need?" I ask. She winces a bit. Maybe I asked the question a bit too loudly. Maybe she's just sensitive to noise.

"Where's Town Hall, by chance?" the girl asks.

"Oh, want me to lead you?" I ask helpfully. The girl cracks a small smile.

"Sure, why not."

"What's your name?" I ask. She considers a bit before saying,

"Violette. Just call me Vio," she says.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Vio, so... we're here," I say. I point towards a huge marble building with TeamCrafted's seal on it.

"Oh, thanks..." Vio says, gripping her suitcase.

"Is there anything else you need?" I ask.

"Not really," Vio replies.

"I actually need to go to Town Hall. So, let me follow you." Vio and I enter Town Hall, and while Vio talks to the nice lady at the counter, I talk to a different lady.

"So what do you need?" the lady asks.

"I need to... uh... find some files," I say. "On some monsters."

"Alright then, so, uh... can you state the mob you need?"

"Dragons."

"Okay, then... we have these files," she says, handing me a sheaf of papers.

"Is this all?" I ask, shocked.

"Yes. We don't have much," she says apologetically. Meanwhile, Vio was going towards the TeamCrafted room. "You can ask TC."

 **GUARDIANLUVER IS HERE! Congratulations, one OC is out! Anyone else who has volunteered one, they're coming, they're coming.**

 **Sorry for the lack of updates. I got grounded, but I bargained, and I'm back! Bye! Keep the OCs coming...**


	6. Truths

"So..." says Deadlox slowly. "What you're saying is... you need to know if there are more files on _dragons?_ "

"Yeah." I shift my feet back and forth. Vio's staring at me like I'm nutso.

"Uh, why the bloody heck would you want us to find more?" Mitch asks. Mitch lost his parents in the same exact fire that killed Jay and Laura's parents.

"Because I want to know," I say simply. "I want to know the truth."

"You sure?" Adam asks. "The truth can be dangerous."

"Yeah, I didn't need any cryptic reminders," I say sarcastically. Adam shoots me a glare and I shut up.

"Can I go now?" Vio asks quietly. "I need to find my plot and stuff."

"I can lead you," TrueMU says helpfully. I mean... he prefers Jason. Then, Vio blushes.

"I think you should read them first, though," says Adam. "Okay?"

"The Eleven..." I read. "The Earthshaker... Icewarden... Windsinger... Tidelord... Flamecaller... Arcanist... Plaguebringer... Gladekeeper... Lightweaver... Shadowbinder... wow..." I read, more and more, about things like dragon types.

Maybe Del and Wes were right. Maybe dragons weren't so bad after all.

Were they?

 **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm guardianluver. And I thank everyone for reading this story! Peace!**


	7. Journeys

"Thal?" Kent asks, looking at my clenched fists. "Are you there?"

"Look at this!" I snarl, shoving a piece of paper in my brother's face. My eyes drop down to a the piece of paper emblazoned with the title: SPIRALS:

 _Spiral dragons are sinuous, active creatures. They are best known for their erratic flight patterns and energetic nature. This species originates from the Zephyr Steppes where their population continues to thrive._

 _Spiral dragons have the greatest length-to-size ratio of any known species. Their sinuous lengths are incredibly flexible and may twist and contort into any number of impossible shapes, though the most common flight pattern involves a looping spiral. The small wings on their arms and legs help provide some control to their otherwise chaotic flights. Spirals have large, sensitive eyes that they use to their advantage during their nocturnal hunting._

At least that's what the paper says.

"We have to look for them," Kent says, putting down the paper. "We have to find Del and Wes."

"I know." I look at Kent. "I'm going to return all of these things. Got it?"

"Sure. But meet me back and we have to get ready to leave. Okay? I'm going to call Laura and Jay and we have to go. And apologize," Kent says. "You should at least get some armor."

"Fine, fine," I say. I grab the sheaf of paper and then automatically start reading again. This time it was a paper on Coatls. An inked picture was next to the description.

 _The Coatl originate from Emberglow hearth, where most of the species regularly migrate to nest among the warm ashfall._

 _Coatl dragons are mid-sized breed with serpentine characteristics and beautiful, vibrant plumage. Their prehensile tail can be used to secure a perch or hold custom tools. Coatl are most commonly born in bright, chromatic colors, with both male and female coatl being equally flashy; there is little sexual dimorphism among the species. An unhealthy coatl can be identified by fading plumage. Dull colors are regarded by other coatl with sorrow and trepidation. Coatl who are naturally born grey or white are regarded as bad omens, and often exiled from nests to protect the rest of the clutch from catching illness or ill luck._

That's cruel. I tear my eyes away from the paper and return them to the nice lady who had them. I stop by the nearby blacksmith and the girl looks up.

"Hello, do you need anything?" asks the girl.

"Yes, do you have durable leather armor?" I ask her. She grins.

"You're lucky. I've got arm bracers and a vest. Did you want to try them?" she asks. I nod. She pulls off a leather vest and bracers from the shelf and hand them to me.

"The bracers have this mechanism," she says, pulling on a string. Three sharp claws come out.

"Wow, how much?" I ask.

"Ten emeralds. It's okay," she says. "I can make a lot now."

"Thank you!" I say. "What's your name?"

"Bell," she says shyly.

"Thanks, then, Bell!" I say, waving. I was going to need all the weapons I could get.

 **All the information was found on . Reasearch it if you need actual proof. I don't own the information.**

 **Guardianluver out!**


	8. Previews

**BATTLE OF THE LIGHT- PREVIEW!**

 **Hello everyone! It's guardianluver. Just because I'm not deep in the story now, you still deserve a peek. Yes, love thy author, hate thy cliffhanger. (Nafia7Ate9, please read her stuff even though she seriously doesn't update...)**

 **Without further ado, preview time:**

* * *

"Monster soul... unlock!" Deadlox shouts. At once, purple energy surrounds him. Slowly, scales creep up his arms and legs. His headphones fade out to purple. Wings sprout from his back, a tail lashing out from the back.

Deadlox opens his eyes, a deep purple, dancing with power.

"I am Enderlox," he says. "I will not be denied."

* * *

"Where am I?" I wonder. Suddenly, a huge bird appears and I whips out his staff.

"Peace," it says. "My name is Yveltal, the Destruction Pokemon. You are here because you still serve a purpose in life. You are just here for now."

"Why should I trust a Destruction Pokemon?" I snap.

"Because, Jason Graham, I can destroy you with ease. If you cooperate, you will be allowed to live," Yveltal says calmly.

* * *

 **Mysterious, no? I tried not to spoil anything...**


	9. Guardian!

"Are we ready to roll?" Kent asks. We all nod. "Great. So, I asked the police force where they saw Del and Wes last, and it looks like they were headed for the forest."

"Seriously?!" Jay yelps. "The forest is really... really..."

"Are you scared, Jay?" Laura giggles, nudging Jay.

"What the hell, no!" Jay says.

"You totally fell for that rubber spider I had last time," I giggle.

"No..."

"You blasted it with fire."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"SHUT UP!" Kent roars.

"Fine, fine, you're such a killjoy." I immediately stop laughing. A shadow crosses the path and I see...

"Who are you?" Jay asks, bewildered.

"I'm Vio," she says. "Can I come with you?"

"I dunno, can you?" Laura asks under her breath.

"Sorry," Vio replies. "May I come with you?"

"Yes, you may," Laura says.

"Can we trust you?" Kent asks.

"Your sister knows me," Vio replies, bowing to me.

"Yeah, we can trust her."

"Fine, fine, but don't blame me if she kills us."

* * *

 **SKY'S POV:**

"Who are you?" I ask. Two girls, one of them looks like a Pokemon trainer, and the other girl... she's wearing a slime tank-top and she has a bow on her chocolately brown hair.

"You mean, who are we," the slime-girl says.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I say. "Just answer the question."

"I'm Guardian," the slime-girl says.

"My name's Cleopatra Joy," the Pokemon trainer says.

"We'd like to join TeamCrafted," Guardian says seriously.

"Why the hell should I make you guys TeamCrafters?"

"Because... we can help with this... Herobrine problem," Cleopatra says.

"Herobrine is dead!" I say.

"How do you know that?" Guardain challenges. "He could very well have split his soul into three pieces and these friends of yours have only killed one."

"Shut up, Guardian, you ruined it!" Cleopatra groans. "I wanted to say it."

"Shut up and let me explain," Guardian says. "Uh... Sky?"

He'd fallen over in dead faint. Both Guardian and Cleopatra stare at each other, then Cleopatra goes,

"I kinda was expecting that."

"True dat," Guardian agrees.

 **Oopsie. Yay, I'm in the story! IM IN THE STORY! (you had to see that coming, right? RIGHT?!)**


	10. Mysteries

**SKY'S POV:**

"Hold it, hold it," I stammer. "So what you're saying is... Herobrine split his soul into three pieces... and Kent reported that they'd only killed one?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," Guardian says.

"But... how can that be?" I ask.

"He's one helluva god," Cleopatra says. "So it would make sense, idiot."

"B-b-but... what about the two other pieces?"

"We believe that Herobrine destroyed a kingdom and now the dead king's son is currently battling a second part of Herobrine's soul now," Guardian says. "And if that boy kills it, the group will now kill the final part."

"How can he split his soul?" I ask, still searching for answers.

"Horcruxes. Haven't you read Harry Potter?" Guardian asks, shaking her head. "Obviously he killed a decent amount of people and then decided to split his soul into three."

"B-but..."

"BUT WHAT?!" Cleopatra roars. "WE'VE GIVEN YOU A CRAP-TON OF ANSWERS!"

"No swearing," Guardian says.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Try to remember next time."

"Counting on it," Cleopatra says, turning towards me.

"Uh... can I get Ty in here?"

"Why not?"

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

"Where did Del and Wes go?" Kent asks, looking at his map. "Where could they have gone?"

"Are you looking for someone?" a voice asks. A girl jumps down from the tree, her blond braids whipping around.

"Who're you? We're meeting weirdos left and right!" Jay yells, throwing up his staff.

"Shut up before I make you," Vio growls.

"Yeah, yeah, like you can scare me," Jay says scornfully.

SHING! Laura whips out her silver daggers and shoots one, barely missing Jay by... a millimeter.

"Agh!" Jay yells, touching the side of his head. "Shit!"

"Never ever forget, I rule precision," Laura says, blowing on the tip of her dagger.

"Okay, okay," Jay mutters. He touches the side of his head again. Laura had shaved off an inch of his hair.

"Uh... I'm Layla," blond-braid girl says. "Who are you looking for?"

"Have you seen a boy and a girl?"

"I'm looking at you guys. You guys are boys and girls too," Layla says.

"Ugh... I meant a boy with brown hair and a girl with brown hair, have you seen people like that?"

"Huh, I think I have," Layla says. "Heading towards the mountain."

"Their lair!" Jay says. "Their dragon lair!"

"I'm sorry," a voice hisses. "Did you really think you could pass to the mountains unharmed? This is a place where I hold sway. Prepare to die!"

 **MWAHAHAHA DEATH ARRIVES ON YOUR DOORSTEP. Looks like I just spoiled a death?**

 **Guess who it is... it may or may not be one of the main characters...**

 _ **Maybe it's Sky.**_

 _ **Maybe it's not.**_

 _ **Ooooh, maybe Charlie comes in and-**_

 **Shut up brain. Anyway, peace out.**


	11. Deaths

**This section uses the Human Mobs Mod, and some random stuff I added to the mods. Also, Cleopatra is my friend, who is normally called Divya in real life. Because she's not just a random Pokemon trainer!**

 **Also, assume there is the Pixelmon mod.**

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

I did not like the sound of that hiss. For Notch's sake, I knew we were going to get blowtorched by something.

At least, I should've known... Kent turns around and then screams,

"You're the Ghast lieutenant!"

"Ha, figured it out that late?" the Ghast hisses. "You will all die!"

"We won't!" Jay yells bravely. "We'll fight back!" With that, a jet of water shoots the Ghast lieutenant in the face.

"Brave words. But you will die tonight," the Ghast says. Fireballs blast at all of us.

"THALIA! BEHIND YOU!" Kent yells. I turn to find fire blasting at me.

* * *

 **SKY'S POV:**

"Are you sure about this, Adam?" Ty asks. "Guardian and Cleopatra could be spies from the Squid Army. Or maybe they're really Herobrine supporters."

"No, I think we can trust them," I say, stuffing my pack with some rations. "Listen Deadlox, the worst they can do would be to drop us in a pit of lava. If you're that worried, don't take anything valuable."

"Are you guys ready?" Guardian asks, poking in through the doorway.

"Yeah, almost," Ty yells back. Then he shoves a flee bag into my hand. "Just in case."

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

Things were getting worse. I had a fireball getting closer and closer to me, feeling its burning heat.

"Run!" Laura screams. "Before you get torched!" Gee, better easier said than done. I was going to get torched into some excellent Thalia toast.

"I can't run!" I scream at her. I close my eyes, preparing for a fiery death-

CLANG! I open my eyes. Jay protected me with his staff!

"Jay!" I cry, preparing to thank him. He grins one last time, then-

He's dead the moment he hits the floor.

* * *

 **I was preparing for that! Noooo, Jay! Noooo!**


	12. Deaths, Reprise

**JAY'S POV**

Gray. I'm on death's doorstep, hoping that there wouldn't be anything worse than this. Was it bad enough that I was away from my friends?

Didn't even get to tell Del and Wes I was sorry.

"Where am I?" I wonder. Suddenly, a huge bird appears and I whip out my staff.

"Peace," it says. "My name is Yveltal , the Destruction Pokemon. You are here because you still serve a purpose in life. You are just here for now."

"Why should I trust a Destruction Pokemon?" I snap.

"Because, Jason Graham, I can destroy you with ease. If you cooperate, you will be allowed to live," Yveltal says calmly.

"Am I dead?" I ask.

"Use your brain for once! Of course you are dead. But you still serve a purpose, and you soon will be allowed to live again, understood?"

"Okay, but what can I do here?"

"Nothing. You must wait, that's all."

"Oh yeah, and I have the patience of a snail. WRONG! I want to go back. Just let me go back!"

"No."

"I hate you."

"I know."

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

"This can't be real," Laura stammers. "How can he be dead? Jay, wake up. Stop being an asshole."

He doesn't move. I'm numb. Everyone, even Vio and Layla, stand there, dumbfounded.

"NO!" Laura wails, covering her eyes. "HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO DIE! NOTCH, WHY?!"

"I'm... sorry," Kent says. "He's got no pulse."

"It's not fair!" Laura whispers, flopping down.

"Let's just get moving," Vio says. "It'll get dark soon, and we can't travel anymore."

"Yeah, you're right," Kent says. "Let's set camp."

* * *

 **GUARDIAN'S POV:**

"Nine hundred bottles of beer on the wall, nine hundred-" Cleo starts singing.

"SHUT UP!" Sky roars. "Can't you just shut up?!"

"I'm bored," Cleo complains. "All you've been doing is looking at the map!"

"Well, we're planning!" says TrueMU/Jason, irritated.

"We can hurry up, can't we?" I ask.

"Yeah, but planning takes-"

"Enough, enough," I say. "Let's just gooo!"

"That's right!" Cleo says. "We'll hurry things up a bit."

"Why don't I just... pack!" I yell, whipping out my emerald staff. At once, everything neatly packs itself into the bag Sky, Deadlox, and TrueMU were packing.

"What the-"

"Yes, and I think we'll SPEED things up a bit," I say, waving my wand again. At once, wings appear on the soles of Sky, Deadlox, and TrueMU's shoes.

"Go, go, go!" yells Cleo happily.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Sky screams, flapping his arms. "AM I FLYING?"

"You had better believe you are!" I yell back.

"WOOHOO!" Cleo screams. "This is so fuuuuun!"

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

We approach a mountain cave. Kent attempts to walk in, but two rock faces turn into two little creature thingies and one of them says,

"Halt! Who goes there?!"

 **The creature is called an 'Earth Sprite'. I suggest you look it up.**


	13. Flying

**TY'S POV:**

The wind's whistling by my ears. It reminds me of when my dad took me flying everywhere.

"HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" I hear Sky scream.

"This is almost as cool as flying on jetpacks!" I hear Jason yell back.

"I CAN'T TOUCH THE GROUND!" Sky screams back.

"Spread your arms like so!" I yell, motioning.

"O-okay," he says. Then I hear him mutter, "Fuck. I'm not cut out for- AGH!"

Guardian cuts in front of him, giggling madly.

"You look so funny!" she snorts, giggling.

"YOU PUT US DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Sky roars.

"Okay, okay!" she says. "Finite!" We start hurtling towards the ground the minute she yells the command.

"ARE WE GOING TO BE OKAY?" I scream at her.

"Don't worry!" she says back. "We will!"

 **THUD!**

"Who the hell are you guys?!"

* * *

 **CHARLIE'S POV:**

Five. Weirdos. Jumped. Down. From. The. **SKY.** I've seen odd things as an Aura Knight, including a guy dubbed The Nothing, but nothing like weirdos jumping from the sky.

"Who the hell are you guys?!" I yelp.

"Hold the phone!" says a girl, palms up. "We're harmless!"

"Aura Shard!" I command, my weapon shooting to my hand. The girl raises an eyebrow, smirking.

"Put the weapon down, _Aura Knight_ ," she commands. "I can still kill you." I look at her in alarm.

How did she _know?_

"Uh, Guardian, let's not go to extremes here," says a boy.

"You're an Emerald Mage," I stammer to the girl. The girl raises an eyebrow again.

"Just figured that out, Charlie?"

"How do you know my name?!"

"Cuz I'm a _mage_."

"I'm Sky, this is Guardian, this is Deadlox, this is Jason, and this is Cleopatra," says Sky. "Sorry about Guardian."

"It's alright," I stammer.

"Guardian, get moving," Cleopatra hisses.

"Uh, I think he has someone in the tent," Guardian says, pointing.

"How do you know?" Guardian rolls her eyes.

"Name's Minty. Got captured by squids. You rescued her. Going back to Goof Troop, but now she's in this sort of... thing and you don't know what to do."

"Yeah..." I feel extremely sheepish.

 **Ckbrothers volunteered these OCs. Thank you Ck!**

 **Also, you can ask me questions now! I'll try and answer a couple. Just don't ask things like, "How do you look? How old are you? Where do you live?" etc.**

 **Guardianluver out!**


	14. Going Deeper

**CHARLIE'S POV:**

Watching the girl falling from the sky with a bunch of companions was already weird. Hearing her say that she knew who I was equaled weird as well.

But, it wasn't as weird as the fight that I had faced and rescuing Minty from the hands of the squids…

 **~Flashback~**

" _EVE!" I screamed. She looked at me desperately._

" _I told you, Ck, RUN! I'm beyond saving. You have to—AGH!" Eve fell with a thud and I rushed over._

" _Eve, you alright?" I asked. "Eve, talk to me!"_

" _He's coming," she coughed. "Run and save yourself!"_

" _I can get us both to a safe place, it's alright Eve, I can fix everything! You just have to let me heal you." She looked at me, love in her eyes._

" _You better not," she said. "I want_ you _to be alive. I don't give a shit about me living or not. Go ahead and run."_

Are you still hiding? _A voice boomed._ As always. The Aura Knight runs away.

" _SHUT UP!" I screamed. "Ezral, you just want to pick on the weak. You're the one who's cowardly!"_

SILENCE! _Ezral screamed._

 _ **BOOM!**_ _I was thrown into the air and separated from Eve._

 _I don't know what happened after that. All I knew was that I had a dream._

" _Save Minty," a voice said. "She needs to be saved."_

 _And when I opened my eyes, three people were looking over me._

" _D'you think he's alive?" asked one._

" _Nah, surely he's alive," said another. "Caveman, you got the medicine?"_

" _Yeah, I do," said another voice. "Oh look, he's awake."_

 _I'll admit what I did wasn't exactly chivalrous or brave. Because I kind of… Okay, I'll admit it. I screamed._

" _Notch!" said one. "Calm yourself dude, we're not harming you."_

" _You aren't?" I asked, slightly suspicious._

" _Yeah. I'm Cavemanfilms. That's Jontron, and that's Sips. We found you," Caveman said, apparently friendly._

" _Did you find a companion?" I asked, remembering Eve. Caveman shook his head._

" _Sorry, we didn't find anyone, only you," Caveman said._

 _Eve was gone._

 **~Flashback Over~**

"Helloooo?" Guardian asks. "Earth to Charlie…"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Is this Minty?" Adam asks, gesturing to the fox girl.

"Yeah…"

"So, why are her hands over her ears?"

"I don't know, can you fix it?"

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

"We're here to see Del and Wes!" Kent says hurriedly.

"Names?" one of the earth creatures barks.

"Kent Morgan, Thalia Morgan, Laura Graham, Violette Winters, and Layla," Kent rants.

"You are Lord Wes and Lady Del's friends?"

"Yes." The two earth creatures look at each other. I could almost hear their conversation.

 _Are they lying?_

 _Don't think so._

 _They could._

 _Let's just let them in, they look like they couldn't harm a fly._

 _Watch that Kent though._

 _True that._

"You are allowed in," the first earth creature says. "Now follow me." I just realized something: everything is dark.

The earth sprite lights a torch on fire. This cavern is seriously huge, with stalactites and stalagmites, going deeper, deeper, and deeper—

"Guys?! You're here!"

* * *

 **Also, just a note on OCs: I control them. I can change the storyline as much as I want.**

 **Q &A answers: No one gave me any questions…** **. Please give me questions, please!**


	15. Battle of the Light Q&A!

**Hey everyone, guardianluver here. I am still working vair vair hard on the new chapter of Battle of the Light, but let's answer some questions first from Croziff:**

* * *

 **What gave you an inspiration to write this story?**

 **My friend Divya and I mostly walk around the blacktop at recess making up stories, like Sky getting a dragon, Thalia and the gang, etc. That's why there's lots of dialogue and almost little to no thinking in my stories.**

 **I mean, what better way to make stories than to talk about them, making them up as you go?**

* * *

 **How many OCs are there?**

 **Hard question, because there are about… *counts them all* 10. Yes, you guys, there are ten, because you guys really want me to add them!**

* * *

 **Did we meet them all?**

 **No. I am inserting them into the plot line and I have added about… 4. Don't worry, they will appear one way or another. Please don't get mad at me, I am allergic to mad people. I think.**

* * *

 **Where do you live?**

 **Did. You. Read. The. Last. Chapter? I specifically stated I wasn't going to answer those types of questions, but to be very vague, I'll say I live in New Jersey. For all of you out there, don't give me those types of questions again. Sorry everyone.**

* * *

 **Who made that picture?**

 **Yours truly, with the help of a graphic tablet and a program called… DRUMROLL PLEASE… ArtRage. Yes, because you must rage against art. Also, I'm accepting art requests for covers and such. But you can't rush me because I really want school to be over and I will most likely daydream and other types of stuff like that.**

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for being awesome. You are all badasses and I look forward to be answering some more questions. Also, here comes a special message from Minty Mangle:**

 **Minty: Hello everyone, nya, Guardian just wants to say that, nya, she will be making a new, nya, story that is a, nya collection of oneshots. She wants, nya, for people, nya, to PM her so, nya, she can make the oneshots. Preferably, nya, she wants them to be about YouTubers, but, nya, other prompts, nya, are fine.**

 **Me: Okay… you have some sort of weird addiction to nya.**

 **Minty: Well, Ck did make me like, nya, this.**

 **Me: You sound like Yoru from Shugo Chara…**

 **Nana: It's not 'nya' it's 'niaa'!**

 **Me: Shut up.**

 **Nana: Don't you tell me to shut up!**

 **Me: Shut up.**

 **Nana: You shut up!  
**

 **Me: Only if you shut up first. Bye everyone!**


	16. Clinging to Truth

**THALIA'S POV:**

"Thal!" Del cries, hugging me tightly. "I'm sosososo glad you're here!"

"Can't—breathe—," I wheeze.

"Sorry," Del says, letting me go.

"Where's Jay?" Wes asks. The bombshell of his death drops. Upon hearing the name, Laura wails so much that she probably could fill up a river with no problems.

"He's dead?!" Del screams.

"No way…" Wes says. "He's too much of an asshole to die…"

 _ROAR!_ A dragon screams and we all look at the screamer in horror. It's a mottled dragon with crystal skin. And when I say that, I'm not joking about _crystal._ It's practically glowing before my very eyes.

"Peace, Lucent," Del says. "They're nice."

* * *

 **JAY'S POV:**

How long have I been in this desolate wasteland? I've lost track.

* * *

 **CHARLIE'S POV:**

Minty curls up, hands pressed on her ears.

"Oh!" Adam exclaims. "I know how to fix this."

"How?" I ask.

"Mostly you need music," Adam says.

"I can't do that," I stammer. You kidding me? The last time I sang for Eve, she laughed so loudly she almost snorted.

"Maybe I can do it," Adam replies. "Uh… here goes nothing." He sings a bit of _New World_. Minty makes no movement.

"Maybe she doesn't like your singing, Adam," Ty says.

"Yeah, she probably doesn't appreciate my beautiful intonation," Adam says, not exactly offended.

"Why don't you sing, Guardian?" asks Cleopatra.

"Me? I don't sing," she protests.

"Go ahead and sing," Adam says.

"Okay, fine," she says, opening her mouth.

* * *

 **I also have been drawing OCs. If you want one, gimme a PM and I can whip up one for you.**

 **Also, send in oneshot prompts.**


	17. A Mission

**CLOWN'S POV:**

My home is the End.

Now you're probably thinking, _Dude, what a horrible place to live._ Well screw you. This is my home.

"Uh, are you Clown?" asks a voice. I look at the sound of the voice. It's a little girl.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"I'm a messenger. This is from Lord Herobrine…" the girl says, handing me a slip of paper.

"Lord… Herobrine?" I gasp.

 _Dear Clown,_

 _I request you in my hall as soon as possible. Please destroy this note after reading._

 _Lord Herobrine_

* * *

 **JAY'S POV:**

…

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

To say the dragon lair was huge was an understatement. It was _massive._ Beautiful columns, and lots of carvings on the walls.

Dragons are everywhere. One of the curious ones, a skinny one, sniffs my arm and I draw back.

"Don't worry, Shadownight's tame."

"It's a fae, right?" I identify it by the frills and its spindly wings.

"Yeah. An old one, watch out for the chimera." A creature comes and snarls at me, baring needle-sharp teeth. I yelp, drawing back at its slobbering tongue and its lips drawn back in a snarl.

"Ack! Get it away-," I shriek, jumping back. The fae grips its chimera and snarls a few words I don't recognize at it.

Apparently they were hurtful. The chimera whimpers, a lot like a dog actually. The fae snarls back and the chimera lopes away.

"So, uh… guys… why are you here? Do you need help or something?" Wes asks, leaning on an arm on an ivory table.

"You could say that… or not."

* * *

 **CHARLIE'S POV:**

Guardian actually sings pretty well, bursting out a melancholy tune about apparently… missing someone.

 _If you're with me,_

 _Then everything's…_

 _Alright…_

Minty uncovers her ears and whispers,

"Charlie, nya, who are these guys?" I quickly explain to her and she nods.

"Good job," Adam says cheerfully, slapping Guardian on the back.

"Ow." Guardian rubs her shoulder. "Think you might've bruised something… Cleo, check for me."

"You're clear, actually," Cleo replies. "You're just overreacting."

I lean back on my arm, and then-

"Ow!"

"Are you okay?" Ty asks, looking at me. "Is it your arm?"

"Yeah," I mutter through gritted teeth. "Right on my arm."

* * *

 **EVE'S POV:**

Charlie… did he save Minty? The person who revived me? I look at myself, a spectral ghost. I look at my wings.

" _Charlie…_ " I whisper. " _I'm home._ "

* * *

 **HEROBRINE'S POV:**

 _Hero. Are you sure you're doing the right thing?_

Don't call me that anymore.

 _That is your_ true _name._

It is _Herobrine._

 _It's not._

Shut up.

 _Why do you want Clown to escape to the Aether? To the Overworld?_

He's going there to spy on our enemies.

 _Hero, are you sure-_

Don't call me Hero!

… _What about your sister?_

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

"So, you really have a legend for your dragon world?" I ask, interested.

"Yeah, but it's really long."

"Maybe later we can read that later."

"Go ahead."

" _I'm HUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGRY!"_ Kent roars. Layla automatically drops a sewing kit on Vio, who shrieks,

"Seriously, you stuck a needle on my toe!"

"Sorry," Layla says.

"Okay, Kent, I can get something," Del says, giggling a bit.

* * *

 **CLOWN'S POV:**

"Lord Herobrine?" I ask, my voice trembling.

"Yes."

"What have you called me here for?"

"I need you to go to the Overworld."

"… Pardon?"

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN… I think this wraps it up for today. If you want to ask me questions, send me some and I'll answer them!**

 **Guardianluver out!**

 **(Also, for all those who requested an OC, I'll draw them up ASAP.)**


	18. A Ghostly Visit

**CHARLIE'S POV:**

Must. Not. Pass. Out. Mustnotpassoutmustnotpassouthowwoulditfeeltopassoutidon'tknow. Black spots swirled around as I grit my teeth.

"Charlie!" yelps Minty. "Your arm, it's… nya…" I glance down, and my stomach roars, _HOLY NOTCH! I THINK I'M GONNA-_

The hit from Ezral's sword I thought had been minimal. But what I didn't realize was that the blow had caused my skin to erupt in a hugely painful rash that pulsed _black._ It is also slowly disintegrating my skin… which I had failed to recognize before.

"HOLY SHIT!" Adam shrieks, almost like a girl. On regular circumstances I think I might've laughed.

"It's okay…" I mutter.

"It is _not_ okay," Guardian says, looking at it. "It's a Void wound. It'll stop at _nothing_ to disintegrate your whole being!" Guardian reaches into her pack and draws out a jar.

"Oh, you're using _that_?" Cleo asks. "The last time you did was almost six years ago!" What is the stuff in the jar? Something probably rare and important.

"I know that," Guardian replies. She unscrews the lid and a sweet scent comes out of it. "Void repellent. Extremely rare, and my only jar. It's made from the essence of glowstone and powdered emeralds. I managed to create this myself, so don't try to get hit by a warrior from the Void, m'kay?"

"I promise," I mumble. Guardian dips her finger into the ointment, and then applies it gently to the wound. "That's awesome…"

* * *

 **CLOWN'S POV:**

God. Damn.

I hate this place already and I just arrived in this place. The sun's too bright, these weird animals scream loudly when this 'sun' rises.

"Oh hey!" a voice sounds behind me. I jump. "Did I startle you?" the voice asks, apologetic. "Turn around!"

It's an extremely pretty girl. She's got pink hair and she's wearing some sort pleated dress.

"I'm LDShadowlady. Are you new to Experience City?" she asks.

"Uh… my name's Clown, and yes, I'm new…"

"Did you get your plot?"

"Yeah… nice to meet you."

"And I you."

 _It's not like I can tell her I'm a mercenary from the End…_

* * *

 **SETO'S POV:**

"Oldrose. Newrose. Queen Anne's lace…" I mutter under my breath, repeating. _If I do this right…_ "Water, fire, and air!"

The potion swirls before me. It turns a deep, bright gold.

"Combine together, swirl, and…"

"SETOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Goddamn!" I scream, the potion exploding. "You. Interrupted! Did you not see the big sign that says, _PLEASE KNOCK ON THE DOOR?!_ "

"Yes. But this is urgent," says the voice, flapping out a sheet.

"Great, Jewel, _you're_ the one who bothered me!" I mutter. "Jewel, don't you have anything else to do? Besides annoy the hell out of me?!"

"This's a note from Cleopatra. It took me a long time to get to where she lives. You know she lives in the Hoenn region, eh?"

"Ugggggggggggg, I don't have _time_ for this!" I scream.

"She seemed urgent. Just read it, it won't hurt you to take a look," says Jewel.

 _Dear Seto,_

 _Ever since you broke up with Guardian, she's been feeling down. She's not exactly the same peppy girl I knew her as. It'd be nice if you at least_ tried _to cheer her up._

 _I mean… it starts to get boring when she looks out the window. And she just keeps talking about you; in her sleep, at work, even when we're having fun. She always mentions how_ you _would feel with her. It's getting tedious._

 _At least try, Seto. I know you can._

 _Thanks,_

 _Cleopatra_

I crumple the note up and prepare to toss it into the fire, but Jewel grabs my arm.

"Are you sure you're not going to keep it? It's _important_ , for Shadowbinder's sake," Jewel says, using the name of one of her dragon deities.

"You're a dragon. I'm a human. Don't tell me what I _can't_ or _can_ do!" I yell, jerking my arm from her grasp.

"I may be a _dragon_ , but I do know that you think about her," Jewel snarls, her fingernails turning into talons, her pupils turning serpentine.

"Hey, stop!" I yell. "Don't set the house on fire!"

"Okay… let me calm down." Jewel closes her eyes, and then when she opens them again, they're back to human eyes.

"You freak me out."

"I know, I know," Jewel says.

"Do you really think I should go after her?" I ask, wringing out my hands.

"Yeah, I think you should. Judging from the note, Guardian must still care about you."

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

My dreams are weird tonight, I don't really get why.

I see Jay, wrapping his hands around his arms, whispering to himself, " _Who am I. How much longer am I supposed to be here?"_

I see Sky, Deadlox, and TrueMU, and two girls I don't know in some sort of tent with another boy and girl. Except the girl has fox ears.

I see an angel behind the boy, and the angel looks at me.

" _You're Thalia, right?"_ the angel's voice asks.

" _I am. Who are you?"_

" _My name is Eve. A year ago, Charlie and I fought a monster known as the Nothing."_

" _You've got to be kidding me."_

" _I'm not. The Nothing is also known as Ezral, or a fragment of Herobrine's soul. I was killed in the struggle, and Charlie was heavily injured."_

" _We have to kill the Nothing?"_

" _That's affirmative."_

" _Can I ask you a question?"_

" _You already did, but okay."_

" _How are you an angel? Don't angels have to be_ born _angels? You're not a fallen ghost, I know that."_

" _I was revived by Minty. The fox girl. She doesn't remember now, but I am still alive, separated from Charlie. I'll show myself later. You must wake up now."_

" _Wait, wait…"_

" _-Too late…hear… talk… later…"_

I snap awake. A soft, feathery wing serves as my blanket, then I remember that I fell asleep with this dragon, known as Totem. He has a weird sense of fashion, as he's wearing a blue sweater.

"You're awake," Del says. "Have some fish."

"Okay… now what is it?"

"We're coming with you on this journey," Wes says. "And we'll help kill Herobrine. Once and for all."

* * *

 **And now, this ends this extremely long chapter. Sorry for the lack of updates, as my schedule has been hectic with…**

 **GRADUATION,**

 **LACK OF SLEEP, and…**

 **LAZINESS. Or… do you call it a hiatus? I guess it's more of a hiatus than anything.**

 **But I will update again, and now let me count how many words this chapter has… how about… 1086 words?**

 **Guardianluver… out! (actually, now there's 1092)**


	19. A Sister, Forgotten

**CHARLIE'S POV:**

"So, what are you guys doing this in the neck of the woods?" I ask casually.

"Uh…" Adam says. "D'you really want to know?"

"Yes, nya," Minty says.

"We're trying to find _these_ guys," Guardian says, pulling out a photo. "Have you seen them?"

"Uh, no," I say. "But can we come with you, maybe?"

"We're going to kill Herobrine," Cleopatra says casually.

I cough on my drink and Ty thumps my back.

"I'm okay… but WTF?!"

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

We're all set and ready to go. Del and Wes actually have two teams of dragons, Del has three dragons named Sunmist, Guardian, and Oceanwaters. Wes has three dragons named Sammy, Pusheen, and Delphi. **AN: (Go look 'em up at** _ **my**_ **Flight Rising account. Sammy looks a bit odd, I'll admit that, but he's still cool. Anyway, uh… continue)**

"WOAH THERE!" Del screams. "Sunmist, _noo!_ " The freckled orange dragon lunges at-

"The hell?!" Laura screams. "Is that a butterfly?!"

"No," says an unfamiliar voice. "You're on my territory. He just lunged at _me._ "

"Okay, nice job, who're YOU?" Kent looks up, as well as most of the other people in our group.

"My name's Omega. I'm half demon, half angel," Omega says. " _Pleasure_ to meet you."

"Uh… we mean no harm!" Kent yells.

"Very well," Omega says, grinning. "Why don't you go talk to that lady over there? I think she might want to see you."

* * *

 **GUARDIAN'S POV:**

"Look at all of this foliage," Cleo says, looking up. "Maybe I could get a Sewaddle or something here. I really need one."

"Anyway, that's beside the point," says Adam.

"Okay, let's go," Charlie says.

"We'll have to head over there," I say, pointing my staff.

"How do you know?"

" _TRACK._ " At once, an emerald green helix shoots in the direction that Thalia's group apparently was.

"Uh… great," Minty says. "Nya."

"Great," I say. "Let's go."

 _BOOM!_

"I think we just got bombed," Ty yells at me.

"GEE, I ALREADY FREAKING NOTICED," I reply loudly.

"There!" yells Adam, pointing at a huge zombie pigman.

"Great!" Cleo yells. "Latias!" _BOM!_

"It's a huge zombie pigman!" yells Jason. "I think maybe even mutant!"

"Good job!" I yell. "And am I supposed to kick its ass by myself?!"

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

"Before you shoot me," says the lady. "I'm not Herobrine."

"Very convincing," Vio says sarcastically. We get a good look on the woman. She has chocolate hair, and a long blue dress. When she opens her eyes, they're a light grey.

"My name is Herobrina. Herobrine's sister," Herobrina says, bowing.

"Why aren't you attacking us?" Layla asks. "Shouldn't you be hostile like your brother?"

"I'm the mistress of passive mobs. And wolves," Herobrina says. "But leave the Endermen to my brother. Drop your weapons, I really mean no harm."

"Shouldn't your eyes be white?" Del asks, a hand on snarling Sunmist.

"No, I was cursed with the same spell Herobrine had. I managed to fight it off," Herobrina says. "But I was left like this. I can only see living things, but not… well you know."

"That's neat, but also kind of sad. You can't see my knives?" Laura asks, drawing them.

"No, I cannot. But I can sense them. Can you put them away for now?"

"Sure," Laura says.

"How did you get cursed?" Kent asks. A pained look crosses Herobrina's face.

"My brother shoved me off a cliff," she says. "Then, I met a witch who proceeded to curse me. I managed to fight it off and I ran away, only to meet a cave spider whose name was Catherine."

"Catherine the cave spider…"

"Yes. Anyway, she was kind to me, even though Herobrine was her lord. But one day, she was suddenly killed and her daughter, Callie, became my guide," Herobrina says. "Also I really can't see in the dark."

"Why not?"

"Because, I assume, Herobrine holds power. And now you are killing him, I assume."

"Are you okay with that?" I ask.

"Well, at this point, it's Ezral you have to fear. His last soul fragment, and his strongest," Herobrina says. "But, you don't know about the second?"

"No, we don't, so how are we supposed to kill that one?"

"I believe Herobrine destroyed a kingdom in the past. The only survivor was the king's son. The king's son is now on a journey to kill that fragment, yet he believes he is killing Herobrine," Herobrina says. She pauses, then says, "I can lend you a safe travel through most of Herobrine's path. But when you reach his fortress, I can't help you anymore. Notch save us all."

She disappears.

"Congratulations guys…" Kent says, shakily. "We just got ourselves a lot of clues."

* * *

 **This will end the chapter. Anyway, I've got two announcement:**

 **Numero Uno: I won't be updating past this day, due to me going to a sleepaway art camp in Pennsylvania from June 29** **th** **to July 4** **th** **. I'm terribly sorry.**

 **Numero Dos: CONTEST! This is an oneshot competition. Here's your task: Compile the craziest, wildest oneshot ever about a favorite YouTuber.**

 **For example, Sky the Squirrel or something like that. Give me a PM with it! I'll announce the winner after I read all of them. If I get any.**

 **Well, Guardianluver out for about a week.**


	20. Interlude: Battle of the Light Q&A 2!

**Q &A With Members of the Battle of the Light**

I know what you're all thinking: Guardian, didn't you say you weren't going to be posting anything? Well… I wanted to do this since I was thinking about it. So, it's a question and answer with members of the fanfic. Enjoy! (And I think I'll be posting another chapter, cuz I'm nice. No guarantee though.)

 **Me: Please welcome our newest members: Max, Lucy, and Rachel!**

 **All: Hi!**

 **Max: And today we'll be doing a question and answer-**

 **Lucy: *interrupts* with members of the fanfiction, Battle of the Light!**

 **Max: I hate you Lucy.**

 **Lucy: Well, no duh. And ditto. I hate you too.**

 **Rachel: Anyway, please welcome Delphine!**

 **Del: Please just call me Del.**

 **Rachel: Ok. And here's our first question:**

 **Q: Why are you so defensive about dragons?**

 **A: Uh… Wes and I were raised with dragons, technically, and we were taught that they were brave, loyal, and all that type of chivalrous stuff. Then we met Thalia and Kent and Jay and Laura, and boy, were their ideas different from ours.**

 **We've always been friends with dragons, that's all. So, yeah, that's pretty much it.**

 **Max: *gimme the fucking mike, Rachel, my turn!***

 **Rachel: *shut the crap up.***

 **Lucy: *you two are pissing me off.***

 **Del: Am I supposed to go now?**

 **Max: *grabs mike* Uh, no… here's a second question:**

 **Q: Who's your favorite dragon out of the 60 that you have?**

 **A: Ah, well… I really can't decide, but I guess if I had a choice it would be this dragon called Lucent. She's a Coatl, and she can shift into a human form. I think her human name's Jewel or something, but in fact she's living with Seto. She's got a Seafoam Iridescent gene, a Sand Facet, and a Crackle gene. She's really pretty.**

 **Lucy: *takes mike from Max* Okay, then, we have one final question:**

 **Q: If you had a choice, would you defend your friends or your dragons?**

 **A: What type of question is that? Okay… as much as I would hate to admit it, I would choose my friends over my dragons. That's because they're always really kind to me, whereas dragons just… they really just** _ **can't**_ **exhibit regular human desires, etc. So… even though dragons are my friends, they can fend for themselves. Us humans, sometimes strength can come in numbers. That's all I'd care to say about that, thanks.**

* * *

 **Max: Thanks for your time, up next is Jason!**

 **Jay: I'd rather you call me Jay.**

 **Lucy: WTF? Aren't you like, supposed to be dead?!**

 **Me: I'd rather think of the Battle of the Light as one huge play. So, Jay is sort of like an actor. So, he's not really dead.**

 **Jay: Let's just get on with the questions please. I have to go back to 'being dead' again later.**

 **Max: Okey dokey, smokey, here's your first question:**

 **Q: Why do you hate dragons so much?**

 **A: Aw shucks, why don't you just go** _ **read the freaking story?!**_ **They burned my village down, and when Del and Wes showed up with their dragons as forces to help us kill Herobrine, I sort of freaked, okay? Dragons… in my opinion, are just very ugly huge lizards. NEXT!**

 **Lucy: Ooh, he's feisty.**

 **Rachel: He's way out of your league. Don't even** _ **think**_ **about it. My turn. Gimme the mike, Maximiliano.**

 **Max: I hate when you use my full name.**

 **Rachel: Here's our next question:**

 **Q: Do you hate being dead?**

 **A: Seriously? Of course I do. I mean… I can't even show myself to my friends to even freaking tell them I'm alive! And anyway… it gets boring, with no one to even tell me anything. Okay? I mean… and I can't even tell Thalia and Kent and Del and Wes and those two new chicks- Uh… *cough, cough* sorry. You heard NOTHING.**

 **Lucy: Yeah, and here comes our last question:**

 **Q: What type of magic do you specialize in?**

 **A: Well, do you want the simple version or the extremely mind-blown complicated version?**

 **All: Simple please.**

 **A: Okay, back… I specialize in defensive/water type magic. Now if you'll excuse me… I think I have to go back and be dead again. Bye! *waves***

 **All: Bye!**

* * *

 **Max: Lucy, can you look at the list?**

 **Lucy: Sure, and we've got one last special person to interview… OMG IT'S SKYDOESMINECRAFT AND DEADLOX EEEEEE!**

 **Rachel: Calm down for Pete's sake.**

 **Lucy: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Max: Uh, guys, come on in!**

 **Sky: Hey.**

 **Deadlox: What's up?**

 **Lucy: *stage whisper*** _ **they're so cool!**_

 **Rachel: Uh… okay, we'd like to ask you two questions, and you can both answer if you'd like. Okay, here's the first:**

 **Q: Who are your parents? Not to get all up in your grill or anything.**

 **Sky's Answer: Uh… my dad's Herobrine. That's all I'd care to say about that, thank you very much.**

 **Deadlox's Answer: My dad's the Enderdragon. Ditto with Sky.**

 **Lucy: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Rachel: I think they think you've got a seizure, Lucy, please stop.**

 **Max: Here's your second question.**

 **Q: How did you get to be best friends?**

 **Sky's Answer: It's not like, Skylox or anything, but we just became friends, that's all.**

 **Deadlox's Answer: Beg to differ. We crashed into each other one day and then we became friends.**

 **Sky: Although it's really hard to admit we're friends when we pull pranks.**

 **Deadlox: Damn straight. You shoved me off the parkour courses so many fucking times.**

 **Sky: I bloody said it was an accident.**

 **Deadlox: Don't British people say 'bloody'?**

 **Lucy: Regular people can say it too and not be British, you racist idiot.**

* * *

 **Me: Anyway, I think this ends the Q &A. Ask some more questions, and maybe they will appear in the next…**

 **Lucy, Max, and Rachel: BATTLE OF THE LIGHT QUESTION AND ANSWER!**

 **Me: Guardianluver out!**


	21. A Roar

**I'm very nice. I'm giving you a new chapter. Also, here's the disclaimer, if you read the Q &A:**

 **Max: Guardianluver doesn't own Minecraf-**

 **Lucy: t! That's cause-**

 **Rachel: Microsoft owns it!**

 **Max: B-**

 **Lucy: Y-**

 **Rachel: E!**

* * *

 **SKY'S POV:**

I leap up and swing my budder sword at the pigman, who screams in full rage.

"WHY IS IT A HUMAN?!" I hear Jason scream.

"Herobrine sustains me," the pigman cackles. "You cannot kill me."

"Sky, I'm going to do that!" Ty yells over the chaos.

"Okay, do it!" I yell, knowing exactly what.

"Monster soul... unlock!" Ty shouts. At once, purple energy surrounds him. Slowly, scales creep up his arms and legs. His headphones fade out to purple. Wings sprout from his back, a tail lashing out from the back.

Ty opens his eyes, a deep purple, dancing with power.

"I am Enderlox," he says. "I will not be denied."

"What. Dafaq?" Guardian gasps, twirling over in midair and landing on the ground. "How is he Enderlox? I thought that was a freaking legend!"

"No, it's not," I say. "We've been given these powers by our parents."

"So…" Guardian taps her chin. "His father is the Enderdragon then, huh?"

"Yes!" Enderlox yells. "Now… VIOLET FIRE!" _ROOOOOOOAR!_ The pigman screams in… agony? Pain? Uh…

"Aura… _BOLT!_ " Charlie screams, pointing his sword at the pigman.

"Adam, let's do it," Jason says, his face and voice solemn.

"Okay…" I say, my face set.

"MONSTER SOUL… UNLOCK!" we both shout. At once, a budder ball of energy surrounds me and a black ball of energy surrounds Jason.

My shirt turns blue, my amulet shining a bright, clear yellow.

"I am Skybrine," I say.

"I am WitherMU," Jason says next to me. "Let's go, Skybrine."

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

"Where are we, Kent?"

"I have no idea."

"You got us lost?!" Del screams. "No way."

"Ugh… Delphi, would you mind trying to navigating?" Wes asks, turning towards the crackly dragon.

The dragon nods and shoots up towards the sky, her sharp eyes scouting the terrain. The dragon lands back down and says,

 _ **Lord Wes, there is a battle about three Spiral lengths ahead,**_ says Delphi. _**Should we go help them?**_

"Uh, give me a moment, let me think…" Wes says, tapping his chin. Then, "But wait! Didn't Herobrina say that she had our path guarded? Didn't she say that nothing would harm us? What?"

"You know, Herobrina isn't really all that powerful," I say. "Maybe this was out of her control. Maybe she can't fight her brother's powers."

"But who's to say she's on Herobrine's side?" Layla asks, crossing her arms. "Maybe this is a trap."

 **My lady!** Sunmist yells. **They really need, help,** _ **listen!**_

 _ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!_

"Let's go…" Kent says.

* * *

 **HEROBRINA'S POV:**

"Herobrina! Herobrina!" Callie yells. "Herobrina!"

"I heard you the first time," I say. "What's up?"

"Herobrine has broken through the protection you gave that group. He sent a mutant pigman!"

"That's not good!" I scream.

"I know it isn't!" Callie says, ever so slow on the pickup. "Are you going to help them?" I look at the floor. I was hoping Callie wasn't going to ask that. I didn't even know if it was a good idea to tell them I didn't mind them killing my brother. Although he's done the worst things, he is my brother. Although, I was kind of skeptical on the uptake of killing Herobrine, considering he does have three soul fragments, but maybe, I dared hope… maybe he would return to normal.

"No, I'm not," I say. "They're all powerful, and I can count on them. So, rest assured, Callie, they will survive."

"Herobrina…" Callie says. "Are you sure?"

* * *

 **ENDERLOX'S POV:**

Ah, it feels great to inhabit this human again. Even though he constantly disagreed about letting me take control, he summoned me in the hardest of times.

I can't wait until I get to take control.

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

I tip my head up to the sky. After we caught up with the fight up ahead, let's just say that we kicked the ugly pigman in the face and stole its lunch money. Okay, maybe not the last part, but we definitely kicked its face and sent it screaming for its mommy. Heehee…

"So, you guys are trying to kill Herobrine?" Sky asks, lifting up a canteen. I just realized this- He drinks freaking _butterbeer._ I'm serious. Butterbeer from Harry Potter is seriously in that canteen.

"That's affirmative," Kent says. "What are you guys doing?"

"Well, Guardian here persuaded me to come," Sky says, pointing at the girl. She smiles.

"I already knew the secret. I just didn't get a chance to tell you what I had found," Guardian says, a gentle smile on her face. "Turns out, you guys already figured it out. Right, Cleo?"

"Mhm, guess what, Merlin evolved!" Cleo says excitedly, pointing at her Pokemon. "It's a _Kirlia_ now. Yesss!"

"Good for you," Guardian says, turning over to it.

* * *

 **SKY'S POV:**

The sun rises lazily over the horizon. "It's time to get moving, guys, we've got to make wake." I flap open the tent and the light shines in everyone's faces.

"GAH!" Ty yells, almost knocking his head into the bar holding up the tent ceiling. "Watch where you're shining that!"

"Sorry," I say, not at all very sorry.

"Where are we going?" Thalia asks sleepily.

"Towards there," Kent says, pointing. "That's where I think the fortress is."

"Alright, yay," Thalia says. "Not."

* * *

After walking for what seems like forever, we reach an area that is filled completely with LAVA.

"What happened?" Cleo gasps. "It's a lava chasm!"

"Look, a note," Guardian says, ripping it off a tree. _"To pass this area, you need all of your agility and speed._ I know, it's a parkour course!"

Little islands made of obsidian dot the areas you could jump on. "Agility?" I echo.

"Eek!" Thalia squeaks. A lightning bolt strikes an island, then another, then another.

"I think this is where the agility comes in," Jason says.

* * *

 **I leave on a cliffhanger! Also, an announcement: I just heard that the camp cabins have… WIFI! WIFI! Good old WIFI! So, you know what this means… I could bring my laptop with me on the trip and still update!**

 **It's still uncertain though. But also, I'm making a Warriors/Minecraft fanfic, based on hurdygurd's. I forgot what it's called. But also... I'm a BETA READER! PM me if you want help!**

 **Hm... and what's this about Herobrina being suspicious, eh?**

 **So, without further ado… Guardianluver out!**


	22. Flames

**OMEGA'S POV:**

Geez, when you find some random humans in the forest, chances are, you're not going to be all, "Oh, just walk through my forest and I'll be nice!"

No, you're going to be like this: "Oh hey, you're on my territory. DIE!" But those guys just looked at me and said, "We mean no harm." So obviously, I had to let them pass. One of the girls had two rather nasty silver blades.

Angels are deadly to silver, just like werewolves. I mean, we're _not_ werewolves but we're deadly to silver all the same.

It makes it worse that I'm half demon. I mean, it seriously wasn't my fault that my father, a Tier 5 demon, went all, "Screw demon rules, me and ma honey are gonna make this kid who'll be bad luck to everyone!"

Ugh… and I was wanted by no one and hunted by legit everyone. It wasn't the fact that I was a monster that was the point, it was the fact that people believed a half-half was UNLUCKY.

And that sucked a lot…

"Demon guardian, appear," I murmur. A tiny little demon appears in front of me.

"Whatcha want, Omega? I answer the summons," the demon, whose name is Palu, says.

"Yeah, Palu, need some help," I say. "I need information on those guys we met earlier, you remember them?"

"Yes, Omega," Palu says. "Hmm, apparently… they're sent to kill Herobrine. And that's all this mind knows, heh!"

"Huh, I was expecting you to know more," I say. "Okay, you can leave."

"Yes," Palu says, and he disappears in a puff of smoke.

I lean back on the tree. "D'you think I should talk to Allen?" I ask to empty air. I might be hallucinating, but the wind whispers, _yes._

* * *

 **JAY'S POV:**

"When do I get to leave this place?!" I yell into empty air. Obviously, nothing responds. I want to escape. But I can't.

* * *

 **GUARDIAN'S POV:**

Just. Fan. Friggin'. FANTASTIC! We get up to the fortress, or at least, _close_ to it, and guess what? There's a _lava_ course with LIGHTNING to block our way! And it's no big secret that I'm really bad at parkour.

"So, I got it!" Thalia says triumphantly. "The lightning strikes at a pattern, that's all. And it strikes in the _center_ of each obsidian island. So, we have to be very careful of how we attempt this."

"Gee, and I thought this was going to be easy," Cleo says sarcastically.

"I know!" Thalia says, clearly not noticing the sarcasm.

"So, it goes…" Adam starts drawing on the ground, using a stick. "Left, right, left, right. Right?"

"Right? Oh… right!" Ty says.

"Hahaha," I laugh sarcastically. "Let's just try and get serious."

"Okay!" Jason rubs his hands. "Just like those Epic Jump Maps."

"But please don't shove each other off," Laura says. "I don't know if we'll be able to get to you guys in time."

"Yeah," Vio says. "Let's get moving!"

"I's go first!" Adam yells. He jumps onto an island, once, twice, three-

 _BOOM!_

"Ack!" Ty screams. "ADAM!"

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Adam yells. "But… I think I got burned."

"You suck Adam, and we already told you to BE CAREFUL," I yell.

"JUST HELP ME, JESUS CHRIST!" Adam curses. We leap over, and I bend over the wound. I wince. "What?"

"Mm… it's horrible," I say. "I think this'll need more than a Band-Aid or something."

"What do I need, then?"

"A shot, or maybe a potion. Let me check my bag," I say, digging through my Undetectable Extension Charmed bag. Mechanical pencil, eraser side up, ouch! WTF? I look, and tears well up in my eyes.

It's Seto's locket. The locket that he gave me. I remember that it had a piece of glass in it, and I smashed it.

How did the pieces get in here?

"Uh, dying Adam here…" Ty says, waving at me. "You'd better come before he starts screaming again."

"Uh, okay!" I say, flustered. I shove all thoughts of Seto from my head and find myself a Fire Healing potion of my own design. I unscrew the bottle. "It'll probably hurt a lot," I say. "You'll scream, and most likely pass out."

"Have you ever heard of something called a _white lie_?" Adam asks, gritting his teeth.

"Nope," I say gruffly. "Oh wait, this might help." I pick up a stick and shove it into Adam's mouth.

"Mff! Mff! Mmf!" he complains.

"Shaddup. Anyway, this'll help you in case you decide to bite your tongue off. You wouldn't believe how easy it is for soldiers to bite their tongues off," I say. "Just hang in there."

I start pouring the potion and Adam bites hard on his stick. Otherwise, there's no sign that he's in pain besides some furrowing of his brow.

"You're really tough, aren't you?" Layla asks.

"MFF! MFF! MFF!" Adam mutters.

"It'll be just a bit longer," I say. "Then you can have a budder apple."

"Really?" Adam spits out his stick.

"Yeah, here," Cleo says, throwing out stuff from her bag. Foldable bikes, wait… FOLDABLE BIKES? "Here ya go!"

"Thanks," Adam says, crunching it.

"You're welcome," I say.

* * *

 **ALLEN'S POV:**

"Slash… hack…" I chant. At once, the command flashes before my eyes. "Destroy… stone!" All the stone in a five thousand block radius disappears.

"Good one," comes a voice.

"Oh, Seto," I say, looking up. "Where's Jewel?"

"Off to find someone," Seto says, wringing his hands. "Due time she got a mate."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised," I say. "Don't disturb me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Seto says sarcastically. "What are you making?"

"Trying out some commands," I say. "That's all."

"Well, mind you not do anything bad to this place," Seto says. "You're in the middle of Pat's arena. I don't think he'd appreciate it if you blew it up."

"Listen, I can always fix it," I say. I lift up my Supercharged Gravity Gun. "I've got this."

"A Gravity Gun won't help unless you've got some sort of block or something," Seto says, eyeing it. "WAIT A MINUTE… are you planning on- HEY, WHATCHA!"

"Sorry! Not sorry!" I scream, pulling my trigger.

"ALLEN! I'm GONNA KILL YOU!" Seto wails, and I swing him once, twice, three times, and I throw him over.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" I hear the scream.

"I'M SORRY!" I yell. "ACTUALLY… I'm NOT REALLY SORRY AT ALL!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Seto screams.

"I think that was implied," I mutter, grinning like an imp.

* * *

 **JEWEL'S POV:**

I try not to make that loud of a noise underneath the crackly forest floor, but it does me no good. I know I'm on the territory of the Benja and the Bacca. They're experienced hunters. I don't want to get caught.

Especially by the Benja. He's… just so… weird.

"Hey," comes a voice from above me. I freeze up. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah~!" I say. "Uh…" my face turns bright red. "Hi Mitch."

"Oh, Jewel," he says, grinning. "What's a human like you running around the forest? It's not safe for damsels in distress like you."

"Oh, piss off," I snap. "I can't believe you'd have the nerve to call me HUMAN when you're not even one!"

"What do you mean?" Mitch asks. "Of course I'm human."

"Uh, no you're not," I say. "You're a dragon, aren't you?"

"Okay, I think you're cuckoo," Mitch says, backing up. "I'm not a dragon. You've got it wrong."

"Oh, have I?" I say, my face dangerously close to his. "I don't think I have."

"Please, stop," Mitch says. "I don't know what you're talking about, please stop!"

"You're a dragon, Mitch. And so am I," I whisper, trying to force his dragon side awake. It's slumbering, and I can sense it was slumbering for an extreme period.

 _ **I answer the call**_ , comes a voice. _**Who is it that summons me?**_

"My name is Lucent," I say. "Flamebeat, you must arise."

Mitch's eyes turn serpentine. His eyes turn a golden, clear, bright yellow.

"Please stop," Mitch whispers. "Flamebeat, don't get out of control, I'm a monster…"

"No, you're not," I say. "You wanted to escape."

"I destroyed my village," Mitch whispers. "I… killed everyone. They tried to kill me! I… I don't want to have myself be a monster… I want to be free!"

 **Flamebeat** , I whisper. **Break free!**

A ripping sound. Wings sprout out from Mitch's back, a roar sounding, and a bright, crimson dragon, a beautiful, handsome Spiral forming in midair.

My wings rip out from my back, feathery wings with pale seafoam tones.

 **Flamebeat…** I whisper.

 _ **I'm a monster,**_ he says. _**I don't know why you would like me.**_

 **You're NOT a monster, Flamebeat,** I say. **You're the best Spiral I've seen.**

 _ **Really?**_ Flamebeat asks. _**Am I one of the best to you?**_

 **Yes,** I say. **You're one of the best to me.**

* * *

 **#Jewelnadian. Yep, I have a ship name, I have a ship name! Also, there is a poll on my account; what ship do you want me to do? Also… the Jay ships in there should say something about the plot… -wink, wink- Also, I don't think I'm going to post Cubed Clans.**

 **Okay, reviews for the CRAZY ONESHOT-**

 **Croziff- Ssundee and Lancy oneshot with an underground secret donut shop.**

 **That's it. No one else has made any. That's just sad. Give me more PMs with your crazy oneshots, please.**

 **Max: PEA-**

 **Lucy: -CE**

 **Rachel: OUT!**


	23. Fountains

**CLOWN'S POV:**

"So, Clown, how are you doing now?" Herobrine asks me.

"Um… okay, Lord Herobrine," I say.

"Are you sure you haven't gathered ANYTHING?" Herobrine asks.

"Not really, sir," I say. I really didn't want to tell him I have a huge crush on that girl. And it didn't make it better that the girl had a boyfriend.

"You've got to work harder, Clown," Herobrine grumbles.

"I'm trying, Lord," I say apologetically.

"Okay. I want a better report next time I contact," Herobrine says. His image disappears from the water mirror.

"I really hate this job," I say, flopping down.

* * *

 **MINTY'S POV:**

"Nya!" I say. "Nya! Over here, nya!"

"What is it, Minty?" Charlie asks.

"This pressure plate," I say, pointing at it. "Nya."

"Don't step on it," Ty calls. "It might be a trap."

"Yeah, like the last time Bodil had that checkpoint, then I flicked the lever," Sky starts talking.

"Then it blew up," Jason says. "Yeaaa, we know."

"Psst!" comes a voice. "Over here!"

"Who are you?" I ask. "Nya."

"I'm Verde," says the voice. "This is Bell… I think we could upgrade those weapons for you!"

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

"You're the armorer!" I say, pointing at Bell.

"Yes, and your armor is doing fine, if I do say so myself!" Bell says, grinning. "Also… I think your weapons might need some work!"

"What're you talking about?!" Laura asks. "My blades are…"

"Terrible," Verde says, looking at them. "They're all rusty. We can upgrade them… if you get the thing we need."

"Budder? Diamonds? Emeralds?" Adam asks.

"Nope, nope, nope," Bell says. "We want… escudo."

"Es-what-now?" Ty asks.

"Whazzat?" Vio asks.

"Yeah, what is it?" Layla asks.

"It's the only material you can use to make evolving weapons!" Verde says excitedly. "I think Guardian and Cleo know what it is!"

"It's from… you didn't break the Dimensional Stabilizer, did you?" Guardian asks. "Cleo, give me it."

"Here," Cleo says, handing-

"Is that a TARDIS?" Laura asks.

"Noo, it's a PIECE of a TARDIS," Guardian says. "We have almost _every_ dimension on here… and when it breaks…"

"Stuff happens," Cleo says. "It happens a lot. This is just a dashboard, though."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Flying angel-demon!"

"OMEGA!" Jason hollers.

"Yes?"

"Why you be stalker and follow us?"

"You guys are loud," Omega whines. "I could follow you easily. No fun of stalking and stuff."

"Why would you even want to stalk us? Only stalkers say that," Adam says. Guardian slaps him in the face.

"OW!" Adam yelps.

"Stop being an asshole," she scolds. "Anyway, where do we get the escudo, and please don't tell me it's _that_."

"Oh yes, it's that," Verde says, matter-of-fact. "And not everyone needs it in the group, honestly…"

* * *

 **SETO'S POV:**

"Ugh, where are they?!" I snarl, waving my wand, casting spells left and right. "TRACK, TRACK, TRACK!" My familiar shoots out behind me.

"I could help," it says. It's my Arcane Sprite, my one gift from Guardian, one of her useful ones.

"How?!" I spit. "YOU SHOULD'VE SPOKE UP A LONG TIME AGO, YOU LITTLE *BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP*!"

"Language, dude," Arcane Sprite says. "And you're casting the wrong spell."

"Oh, and pray tell why, fount of ARCANE KNOWLEDGE?!"

"Nice going, Mr. Sarcastic Panda Butt, let me show you," Arcane Sprite says, setting down his book. (Did I mention the dude was always reading?) He grabs my wand and says, "Incantare: deprehendere proxima group."

"Is that Latin?" I ask.

"Yep, but for you, it would be 'track nearest group', not just track."

"Nice going," I say. "Let's just follow that path."

* * *

 **ALLEN'S POV:**

"Slash… weather!" I chant. At once, the command shatters. "Shoot, shoot, shoot! Why don't these weather commands work anymore? I _swear_ they were working before! Aw come on, please just WORK for the good of Notch, IN THE NAME OF THE NETHER JUST START ALREADY!"

"I feel you," says a voice. "I've been having trouble with those commands too."

"Oh, Jesse," I say. "You're having trouble?"

"Yeah, I seriously am. My command blocks backfire," Jesse says, stretching out his hands. He empties his pockets.

"You have way too much in your pockets," I say, marveling at how much Jesse keeps.

"I know!" he nods. "I try to empty it out… then my mind says, _Screw it. I'll pack as much as I want._ "

* * *

 **DEADLOX'S POV:**

"Where do we find the escudo?" I ask.

"At the Fountain of Eterna," says Bell. "We can come with you and show you the way!"

"Thank gods," Guardian says. "At least it's better than having a giant marshmallow showing us the way."

"Giant marshmallow?" Adam asks.

"Long story." Cleo shakes her head. "You wouldn't want to hear it."

"Only some of you need the escudo," Verde says. "Not all of you need it. If I tap you, you need it." Verde starts pacing, tapping people at random. Or at least… I think it's random. Vio squeezes my hand.

Layla wrings hers. She starts tapping the floor repeatedly. We're all jittery and nervous. It's not funny. Why are you laughing?

Verde taps my hand, then taps Vio's. She ignores Adam and Jason. She also ignores Layla's.

"Okay, everyone who I tapped… needs to follow me in order to get the legendary mineral… ESCUDO!" Verde says.

"This ought to be fun," I say. "Right, Vio?"

"Oh!" Vio blushes. "Yeah."

"Okay, Deadlox, Vio, Minty, and Thalia… come with me to see the Fountain of Eterna!"

* * *

 **GUARDIAN'S POV:**

"Are they gonna be okay?" Adam asks, worried.

"We can follow them," I say. " **SPIRIT BEAST SUMMON!** " A swirl of orb appears before me, and a giant phoenix appears.

"Latias!" Cleo yells, opening up her Master Ball.

"What about me?!" Adam asks.

"Let me help," Wes says. "You can take Pusheen."

"What type of name is that?!"

"My type of name," Wes says. "She's got this healing ability. It's really cool."

"Let's go, then!" I roar.

[…]

"Here we are," I say.

"Is that a fountain? It's a line," Omega says, flapping around.

"It's a line!" Layla screams. "It's a weird line! WHERE'S THE FOUNTAIN?!"

* * *

 **DEADLOX'S POV:**

"Where is the fountain, Verde?!" I scream. "YOU TRICKED US!"

"Hee, you haven't discovered the secret," Verde says. "Take a look."

"Oh, looky," Thalia says. "It's a line."

"Nice going, Thalia," Kent says. "It's a line!"

"Where's the fountain…" Vio says.

"Look here," Minty says. "Nya, at this angle, nyanya!"

"It's a two-dimensional fountain!" I say.

"THAT'S IT!" Thalia says, jabbing at the fountain. "FROM NOW ON, YOU ARE THE WEIRDO FOUNTAIN OF ETERNA!"

"Do we jump in?" Vio asks.

"Yes," Verde says. "Good luck!" I breathe in, and then prepare to jump. Better wish myself some luck…

* * *

 **And this is the chapter!**

 **I'm sorry for a lack of updates, and I was really out of ideas and now, the plot line has been worked out and I know exactly what's going to happen to Thalia… *grin* I'm going to make a sequel, don't worry don't worry! There'll be a #Jewelnadian baby… be on the lookout for some previews!**

 **Bye!**


	24. The Battle for Eterna

**CHARLIE'S POV:**

"Hmm…" Verde says. "One more can go."

"I'll go," I immediately say.

"Are you sure?" asks Bell.

"Yeah, I'm going to go!" I say.

"Okay, then," Bell says.

 _I've got a really, REALLY bad feeling about this, Ck,_ says a voice. I don't know why… but this voice has been in my head for a decent time now.

[…]

Bubbles flow around as I manage to hit solid ground. Wait… where's everyone else? We all jumped together! Footsteps sound in the distance, and I draw out the Aura Shard.

"Show yourself!" I command. A figure steps out, and…

"Eve? Are you alive?"

* * *

 **DEADLOX'S POV:**

"Uh… guys?!" I scream. "Where are you?" Footsteps approach and I whip out my main weapon: a gun. **(Yes, I am making Ty a gunslinger. Gunslingers are awesome.)** And coming from the distance is…

"Is that… me?" I ask. It's a complete duplicate of myself! What in the world— I smile, but the duplicate doesn't smile back. _It isn't a mirror…_ I think. The Duplicate-lox whips out his gun and fires a bullet point-blank near my chest.

I roll and dodge. "You're going to attack me?" I scream, and then realize I'm talking, quite literally, to myself. "Well take that!"

I fire at the Duplicate-lox and feel vindictive pleasure as the bullet lodges itself in Duplicate-lox's shoulder. But that pleasure stops when my shoulder pains.

"Ow!" I say. A wound has appeared on my shoulder, the same exact thing as Duplicate-lox's. Duplicate-lox fires at me and catches me on the leg. The same exact wound appears on his leg.

 _Every time I hit him, I get hurt,_ I realize. _Every time he hits ME, he gets hurt! So if I was to try and fire at his heart… I would kill myself as well as him!_

 _HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIGHT HIM…? IF I'M FIGHTING MYSELF?_

 **THALIA'S POV:**

This isn't right… I remembered gripping Vio's hand really tight… where's the rest of them?

"Vio? Ty? Charlie? Minty?" I ask. "Hello? Anyone there?" A figure appears and it's…

"Kent?" I ask. "You're here, too?" Kent then whips out his bow and arrows and shoots me.

* * *

 **VIO'S POV:**

"Uh… hello?" I ask the empty air. "Anyone here? Hello?" A familiar barking sounds, and then I turn to see…

"Midnight!" I cry. It's my dog! "You're here!" The barking stops and he starts growling.

"Midnight?" I ask. "Is anything wrong?" Pure shock is on my face when Midnight runs at me and sinks his teeth into my leg.

* * *

 **GUARDIAN'S POV:**

"What's happening to Ty?!" Adam screams. "GUARDIAN, YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHAT'S HAPPENING TO TY OR ELSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GUARDIAN TELL ME NOW."

"They're undergoing a test," I say. "It's either they die or they succeed and get escudo, got it?"

"TY'S IN DANGER?!" Jason screams. "Let's go and help him!"

"You can't!" Bell says. "This is their test alone."

"Don't pull that contrived, cliché crap on me!"

"Well, we have to." I look over at Laura. Omega passed out from flying too much and promptly landed on Laura as a knee pillow. Laura gently touches his hair, pulling it away from his face.

"Don't touch me in pervy places," he mutters.

"Huh?!" Laura asks. "Pervy?"

"My ears," he says, gesturing. "It's a weak spot." He pauses. "Same as you." Laura's face falls flat and then turns into some type of anger/rage. She grabs him by the hair and drops his head on the rock next to her.

"What the-!" Omega yells. "What'd you do that for?"

"You little SOB," Laura says. "If you can say stupid things you're probably okay."

"I knocked my head on a stone! How am I okay?" Omega asks, rubbing his head.

"You're half angel, right? Angels heal quickly," Laura says. "If anything's still wrong you can just go to Guardian and ask her for a healing potion."

"Oh yeah, forgot," Omega says. "But you know, my demon father makes the healing process slower. So, technically, I'd heal half as fast as an angel."

"Well, still, your bruise is healing already," Laura points out, gesturing to the quickly fading bruise.

"You actually bothered to notice?" Omega sounds surprised.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Laura asks. She kind of blushes, and so does Omega.

"Do you think they could become something?" Cleo asks. "Like you and Seto…"

"I thought we agreed to never mention that again," I mutter.

"Sorry, but they are cute," Cleo says.

"Yeah, they are, aren't they?" I ask, smiling.

* * *

 **MINTY'S POV:**

"Nya?" my voice quivers, echoing through the space. "Nya, who's there?" All of a sudden, another one of me appears and I draw out my measly weapon, a silver sword.

 _It's me!_ A voice in my head screams. I try not to show how nervous I am about fighting myself. Slowly, the evil Minty attacks, trying to slit my throat and kill me.

I dodge and grab evil Minty's wrist and flip her onto the floor with a loud slam. I feel a bit of pleasure knowing I can attack her, but then my head splits in a terrible headache, the same I guess the evil Minty feels.

She attacks and slices my leg. I cry out, grabbing my leg. I look up, and with a pang, I see the same thing on Minty.

If I attack her, I get hurt. If she attacks me, she gets hurt… and _if_ I kill her… would I get killed too?!

* * *

 **CHARLIE'S POV:**

"Eve!" I cry. "Don't you recognize me? It's me, Ck!" She appears not to recognize me and slices at me, trying to kill me and firing magic projectiles.

How am I supposed to kill her? "AURA BOLT!" I scream, drawing on my life force, the bolt slamming into Eve, who topples over, doubling over, crouching.

"I'm sorry, Eve, I'm so sorry!" I cry. Then she rises, an evil glint in her eye. She fires another bolt at me.

"Please Eve, don't do this! It's me, it's me!" I wail.

* * *

 **DEADLOX'S POV:**

This battle is _not_ going well for me. I'm limping and a bullet's on my hand.

"Uh… Viridian Slice!" my gun turns bright green and a high-powered laser blast shot into the air and attacked the Duplicate-lox, and as he topples over, I do too.

Am I fighting a losing battle?

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

"Kent! Please, stop," I choke, looking at him. "I'm your sister!" I draw out my claws and slice at him, leaving a long mark on his chest.

"I'm sorry!" I scream. Kent grins and attacks me, slicing down with his sword. It's clear he was waiting for this. Has my brother, my protector and caregiver, turned truly evil?

"SNAP OUT OF IT! I'M YOUR SISTER!" I scream.

* * *

 **VIO'S POV:**

"My sweet doggy," I whisper. "Why do you _hate_ me now?" Midnight growls, trying to bite and kill me. I've got wounds everywhere, and I feel like I'm in a permanent dream mode.

He… why is he fighting me like this? I shoot out of the shadows and slice at Midnight, trying to get past him. Whatever he is blocking must be the escudo. But how am I supposed to fight my own friend, my dog?

 _MINECRAFTERS!_ A voice screams. _LISTEN!_

* * *

 **THIRD PERSON POV:**

Everyone stops fighting, looking up, listening to the voice.

 _Who do you see standing before you?_

"Eve was my lover!" Charlie says. "She saved me with her life, and that is a debt I will always owe her. She managed to save me, and that's why I am alive."

"I was captured, and only until Charlie, nya, came to my rescue was I free," Minty says. "At the very least, I must keep myself safe, so that I won't be a burden to others who have better things to do than to take care of me!"

"My dog was my best friend," Vio says. "He always protected me, knowing when I was sad, and when I was sick, he helped me! When my dad was drunk, he was the only friend I could rely on!"

"My father is the Enderdragon," Deadlox chokes. "My mother was dead, and Father was always busy. So I had to take care of myself, because he had to do other things. I wanted to make sure I was safe, so that he didn't have to burden himself with taking care of his insolent child!"

"Kent is my brother!" Thalia cries. "He always protected me and safeguarded me. When we were fighting a fragment of Herobrine, he saved me before I could get killed. He was my best friend when others teased me, he saved my life countless of times!"

 _Then… would these loved ones want to harm you? Would they want you to be hurt? Think about this… and then… take the legendary mineral, escudo._

"You're not Eve!" Charlie screams, attacking Evil-Eve.

"This can get healed later," Minty growls.

"You're not my dog!" Vio says. "You're a monster!"

"I'll fix these up later," Deadlox mutters. "Dragons heal fast, anyway."

"You're definitely not Kent!" Thalia says, slicing at the Evil-Kent.

The monsters disintegrate, and in their place float huge, clear crystals with gems placed in the center.

"This is…" Charlie mutters.

"The legendary…" Minty says.

"Mineral…" Vio says.

"Escudo!" Deadlox says. Everyone reaches out for it. As they do, they start floating towards the surface, breaking free.

[…]

"You made it," Verde says. "Come down here, and we can mold your escudo into weapons. The evolving weapons."

* * *

 **This is the mini-climax. Just a note; this story will be ending really soon. Like the 'I'm-not-joking-this-is-ending-in-a-few-chapters' type of soon.**

 **The support on this story has been phenomenal and I love the fact that all of you like what I write. Thank you guys SO MUCH on reviewing and supporting me.**

 **Also, just a note on the poll: You should give me your opinions on WHICH ship you guys want me to do, other than just #Jewelnadian. So, give me your opinions and we can have some fun with one-shots and the sequel that'll come after this: Battle of Dawns. This might be a trilogy! Lucky three!**

 **Anyway… this is seriously my longest chapter, not joking, cross my heart and stick that cupcake in my eye.**

 **Max: Leave a review-**

 **Lucy: Follow Guardian so you know the things she'll be doing, if you want to-**

 **Rachel: And finally, keep on reading!**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	25. I'm SO SORRRRY!

Hey, guys, and sorry for my lack of updates. I bet you think I'm gone, dont you? Well, I'm not. I recently got into Ninjago and so I've been trying to make a story for that, and also I'm working on Battle of the Light, I'm really sorry, I've got no inspiration.

And also, I'm currently in Florida and I just freaking went to... uh... Animal Kingdom? I'm going to Universal Studios.

Don't worry, I will be back! A hiatus won't stop the amazing GUARDIAN from rising again!

Anyway, there's something on my profile. If you think just the same way I do, please re-post it...

It's called NEWS FLASH. Give it a go and read it.

And it is really true.

Anyway, GuardianLuver OUT!


	26. Approaching the End of the World

**DEADLOX'S POV:**

It was hard enough getting the escudo, and now here I am, watching my hard-won escudo turn into a magical weapon that probably I wouldn't know how to use.

"It'll only take a bit," Verde says. "Charlie, give me the Aura Shard."

"You can't stand the power… only I can use it," Charlie protests.

"No, I'm just going to…" Verde lifts up her hand and levitates the Aura Shard. "Your escudo will mold your Aura Shard into a better weapon…"

"Really?!" Charlie says excitedly. Minty elbows him in the chest.

"NYA." Minty crosses her arms, huffing.

Verde turns to Belle.

"Ready?"

"Ready, sister," Belle says. They both lift their right arms in the air, and a tip of bright light shines. At once, the escudo soars into the light and it starts _melting._ After particles slide off, magical weapons appear and fall into everyone's hands.

"These are the weapons made of escudo," Verde says. "Only _you_ can use them." Charlie fingers his newly-made sword.

"It's bigger," Charlie says. "But not too different." I look down at my own sword, a filigree sword with a thick emerald handle. The tip has sharp grooves. Minty fingers her weapon, a pair of knives that slip easily into her sleeves and with a flick of the wrist, they slide into her hands.

"Nya, these are cool," Minty says. "Maybe I could decapitate someone by patting him."

"Don't," Sky says. "Your weapon is pretty cool, Ty."

"Thanks, Adam," I say. "But I guess in _your_ opinion, only budder is the best, isn't it?"

"Well, nothing is better than budder!" snarls Sky. "And don't you dare say that weapon is better—WOAH!"

My weapon immediately is at Sky's neck.

"Careful how you insult this," I say. "You're going to have to be nicer to me from now on."

"I hate you…" Sky croaks. "Truce?"

"Truce." I grin.

* * *

 **SETO'S POV:**

 _Stab!_ "Ow!" I yelp, my hand stinging and smarting. I opened up my backpack to find the sharp remnant of a locket that Guardian and I had traded.

"Guardian…" I whisper. "I tried to tell you I didn't love Marion. But you wouldn't believe me. I wasn't the one who kissed her… she was the one who kissed _me._ I'm sorry I broke your heart."

"Sir, you must keep going," the Arcane Sprite says. "If you wish to keep up with the group, you must hurry."

"Okay, okay…" Quickly I shove the locket into my backpack and try to clear my thoughts. It wouldn't help me if my thoughts were completely stuck onto Guardian… although she seriously was attractive…

 _OKAY SETO, THAT'S NOT HELPING YOURSELF AT ALL,_ my mind roars.

Sheesh. Tough crowd.

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

The trek to continue towards the ever-growing larger Herobrine fortress is gloomy. You'd be surprised at how good flavorless crackers taste at the approaching date of the end of the world.

"Do you have the weird feeling that we're being watched?" Guardian voices my concerns.

"Yeah!" Sky says. "My neck hairs rose already." And then, a Mutant Skeleton jumps in on the scene.

"Swords up!" Ty commands. Vio grins at her super awesome weapon. It's a silver sword embedded with amethysts.

The Mutant Skeleton pounds its chest and gives a roar of pure fury.

* * *

 **DEADLOX'S POV:**

Sky shoots an arrow point-blank into its face, but it shakes it off like rain.

"Arrows don't work, idiot!" Guardian shrieks. "I'd ASSUME someone as smart as you would know that!"

"Hey, that's insulting!" Sky protests. All of a sudden a voice whispers in my head, as if it was a friend: _Would you like to know the name of a spell? Use Thunder Strike!_

"THUNDER STRIKE!" my mouth moves on its own and fires a blast of thunder and lightning into the Skeleton's face.

"Woah!" Sky says. "How did you learn how to do that?"

"I dunno," I say, shrugging. "It just came to me." Although that was at least one of the good parts, the battle immediately went downhill. Stupid skeleton had a lot of nice moves it COULDN'T wait to use on us, for example:

Sky charges at the skeleton, and then the skeleton expands its ribcage and grabs Sky inside of it (gross) and then rocket-launches him into oblivion with him screaming bloody murder.

Another example:

Skeleton jumps into the air above an extremely surprised Charlie, and then fires twenty arrows at everyone. One of them sticks into Charlie's Achilles tendon and Charlie screams for bloody murder.

When we finally get to a point where the stupid idiot is slowing down, we rush in for the kill. But it's not us who kills it. Someone else fires an arrow and Guardian screams,

 _GET BACK!_

The skeleton practically explodes, spewing his lively body into everything.

"Geez, you act like you've never fought a Mutant Skeleton before!" comes a voice. "The next time, _avoid_ the ribcage."

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

Okay, random guy that appears happens frequently. Sometimes it's good, sometimes it's bad, now… let's ask this question: _WHO THE HECK IS THIS GUY?!_

"Who are you?" Deadlox snarls. Good one.

"I'm Sherman," the man says. "Aren't you guys famous?"

"We're going to kill Herobrine," Deadlox says.

"Good luck with that," Sherman says moodily, taking an arrow and shooting it into a leaf. "At this rate, it's the only thing people can do to stay alive."

"Are you serious?" Del says. "We've been through a lot. What about you?" Sherman's blue eyes darken.

"I guess I have. I don't want to answer that question," Sherman mutters.

"Okay, that's fine," I say.

"Mm," Sherman says. He bows to all of us. "I wish you best of luck. You're going to need it if you want to kill Herobrine."

"We don't need luck. We've got the hope of everyone else," Guardian says. At once, a flash of light appears.

"My weapon!" Deadlox screams.

* * *

 **CHARLIE'S POV:**

Omigod. Don't freak out. Don't freak out. INOUTINOUTINOUTDONTFREAKOUT. My own weapon started to warp, and when I whip around, I see that everyone else's weapons are doing the same.

"They're evolving!" Vio says. "I was waiting for it!" The weapons fall back into everyone's hands. I look at mine. It elongated into a longer sword.

"Wow!" I say. I'm expecting it to be heavy, but it's as light as a feather.

"I bet that's because you're used to it," Deadlox says, reaching out for it. But before his fingers get in range, the weapon explodes.

"You killed my weapon!" I say. It returns to my hands after I say it.

"That's because only you can use it," Guardian says. "It's been engraved with that sort of magic." Deadlox looks at his sword. Three jagged edges have been engraved into the blade, and the hilt has grown a dragon.

Minty waves her weapon, a silver and ruby katana, which was slowly growing an edge and becoming curved.

"Guys?" Thalia's voice quivers. "We're at the fortress."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! Anyway, I've finished this chapter. I think this'll be finished in one or two or three chapters.**

 **I promise updates will come sooner, and so just read and review!**


	27. This is War, Introduction

**OMEGA'S POV:**

"I don't know if this is a good idea, Omega," Laura says. "I mean, Guardian will be furious. Actually, everyone will be furious."

"It's alright," I say. "She won't be furious." I wrap my arm around Laura. "I'm here."

"Mm," Laura says. "You're here." The warmth of her pressing into my side, and my arm slung around her shoulder, man, if I could freeze time and stay like this forever…

"HAY YOU TWO!" screams a very familiar voice. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

* * *

 **GUARDIAN'S POV:**

Of course I'm furious. Why wouldn't I be? Sure they're cute, but- _GET BACK TO FOCUS._

"You guys are in major trouble, with a T!" I scowl. "You guys need to be _disciplined!"_ I start listing torture methods:

"I bet I should throw you in a pot and boil you."

"No, I think I should dangle you guys upside down from the porch! And also, tie up Omega's wings."

"Maybe I should see how far your mouths stretch."

"Nooo, I think I should stuff things in your mouths and see how much fits."

"BUT THE POINT IS, DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE HAVE BEEN? YOU HAD BETTER BE SORRY!" I shriek. "GET BACK TO CAMP BEFORE I CATCH YOU!"

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

The fortress is a gigantic tower. It's made purely of obsidian, and at the top tower is a skull.

"Holy Notch…" coughs Kent. "It's an exact replica of Notch's tower." Right. The Notch's tower from fairytales. Legends say it's made out of Nether quartz, and the tower peaks inlaid with gold and diamond and emerald and other precious ores and gems. Twinkle, twinkle, little castle.

It's an exact replica as the ones I saw in my fairytale book, but without the skull. Let's just forget about the skull.

"Do we open it?" Cleo asks, gesturing to the obsidian doors.

"Leave it to me," Adam says, marching up to the door and giving it a solid kick. "OW!"

"Nice try, hot-shot," Layla says. "You failed."

"Oy!" Adam says. "No one calls me a hot-shot"

"Shut up and let me try!" Guardian reaches out for the door. "After all, I am a sorceress." Her expression changes to a focused one. Then, she appears to leave a trance and she winces. "I don't like what I saw."

"Huh?" Cleo asks.

"It's got a curse on the handle," Guardian says. "Anyone who tries to touch it gets set on fire and dies." She throws a stick at the handle and it burns into a handful of ash. "And also, if you do manage to open the door, poison comes out and you die of breathing poisonous gas."

"Can't you do something?" Cleo asks. "After all, it's going to be the end of the world!"

"Heh, I bet I could," Guardian says, "if it were a minor god. Herobrine's power, or this 'Ezral' has a power much greater than my own. I'll need the help of someone else."

"How about me?" a voice asks. "Sorry I'm late."

* * *

 **GUARDIAN'S POV:**

My feelings weren't mixed. They were tossed on a chopping board and chopped to pieces. Emotions whipped around me, _fury, betrayal, longing, heartbreak, happiness._ Thank god I'm not a chameleon or anything that changes color to reflect emotion otherwise I bet I'd be flashing colors rapid fast.

"Do you want…" my voice breaks. Seto's eyebrows raise. In his eyes, I see all of my emotions reflected in them. Beautiful, dreamy eyes- SHUT UP.

"Do I want what?" Seto asks.

"Let's start the spell!" I say, my staff gripped.

"You know it," Seto says, cracking his famous crooked grin. Both of us grip hands and start to chant. Memories flicker in my mind.

" _Let's start the really cool spell you've been experimenting on," I said._

" _Okay," Seto said, smiling. We gripped hands and began to chant._

 _[…]_

" _Here, I can make you fly," Seto said, covering my eyes. "Floating Wind!"_

" _Wow, Seto, you're amazing," I said, smiling._

All those memories flash in my mind as we chant. What if… just what if… what if we could rebuild? Maybe there was something I didn't notice. Marion had the hots for Seto, everyone knew that. But Seto assured me constantly that he had no feelings for her.

But the day that Marion and Seto kissed, I'd ran away, crying. Seto had screamed, "Wait! Guardian, let me explain!"

I hadn't listened. Somehow, now, I wish I had. What had Seto wanted to tell me?

* * *

 **ADAM'S POV:**

After the two mages finish their chant, the door handle opens up and a vial of unbroken poisonous green liquid pops out.

"I got it!" Guardian cups it in her hand. "This might come in handy."

"But if we break it, we could poison everyone," Seto notices. "So we'd have to use a concentrated blast, but for a deity such as Herobrine or Ezral, I doubt this could do anything."

"Indeed," Guardian says.

"Anyway, let's go in," I say. "I want to kick Herobrine's face."

"Aren't you killing your father then?" Ty asks. "Are you okay with it?"

"I don't… know," I say truthfully.

"I feel the same way," Ty says. "After all, _everyone_ wants to kill my dad. He respawns, though."

 _Hissssssssss… I am the protector of Ezral. You have gone too far, and your death is imminent._

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

Okay, I was hoping that this adventure to Ezral would be short enough, but NOOO. We have to get attacked by another effing creature.

It's a woman with pale yellow eyes. She's like a woman blaze. I think that's what she is. She gives a creepy smile and attacks, her blade immediately something to be warned of. Deadlox's sleeve gets brushed and it's clear she burns whatever she touches.

"HOLY SHIT!" Deadlox screams. His shirt hem is on fire, and he takes off his shirt and stomps on it rapidly. "Not a word," he warns.

"Nope," Sky says. "You should take your shirt off more often."

"Shut your mouth," Deadlox says. "Before I shut it for you."

"Okay," Sky says, backing up.

[…]

"Shadow Arrow!" Vio says, jabbing her right index finger into the air, pulling back with her left hand. Three black arrows shoot out at the 'protector' and it's clear the arrows have no effect. They disappear the moment they come in contact.

"Crimson Lightning!" Minty commands. "nya!" Red lightning blasts the blaze, but the blaze seems more 'annoyed' then 'hurt'. The blaze fires off fireballs, and everyone ducks, all except me.

"THALIA!" Kent screams. I'm looking death, fiery death, in the face.

* * *

 **JAY'S POV:**

"Ughhhh, I don't even know how long I've been here," I say, poking my staff on the floor. All of a sudden, a different thing appears in front of me. It's a blue deer with gigantic rainbow horns. "Who're you?"

 _My name is Xerneas,_ it says. _I am the Life Pokémon. One of your friends is in trouble and if we hurry, you have enough time to save her._

"Really?" I ask. "NOW YOU SAY SO?!"

 _This is not time for sarcasm._ Xerneas tosses his head and glares at me scornfully. _Follow me. Now._ After following suit down a windy tunnel, it gives way to a gigantic hole. Somehow I know that's the boundary between life and death.

 _Jump._ I shake my head. _JUMP. NOW._ Two hooves kick me in the back and I end up falling through. Then, I'm thrown in front of a fireball and I have enough time to deflect it, firing it at whoever casted it, and then I hear a whisper:

"Jay? Is that really you?"

* * *

 **THALIA'S POV:**

I can't believe it. It's really Jay! But it _can't_ be. I saw him die with my own eyes, but here he is, standing before me just the way he was when he died. This is definitely out of the extraordinary. I touch him, trying to make sure he's real and his hand is just as warm as it was when he was alive.

"JAY!" Laura screams, hugging Jay. "You little bastard, I can't believe you're alive. You had better not run out like that again." Wes slaps Jay on the shoulder and grins.

"Good job, dude," Wes says. "You actually survive and come back to save us."

"Thanks," Kent chokes. "My sister would've been killed."

"Guys?" Minty asks. "Where's the blaze at, nya?" We glance around. She's gone. But then, the doors are noticed and Guardian says solemnly,

"This is the real fight. The world is on our hands."

* * *

 **CLOWN'S POV:**

"Sir, what troubles you?" I ask the water mirror. Herobrine's agitated face flickers on it.

"They have made it. This cannot be, only I knew the secret," Herobrine frets. "I cannot believe this. I can only hope Ezral will keep them off."

"But sir, perhaps I…" I say.

"No, not you, not you," Herobrine says, his white eyes flickering. "Ezral shall deal with them, and my precious soul fragment, the only one left, shall deal with those so-called saviors. Afterword, I shall rise again and Notch will pay. And my sister shall pay as well."

* * *

 **Done! Jay's alive, ain't that surprising? Anyway, next two chapters shall end this thing and then I will begin planning… THE SEQUEL!**

 **Anyway, totally agree with Ravenstar. We should be planning the epic party. Can you be in charge of decorations?**

 **Guardianluver out! Keep being awesome, everyone!**


	28. This is War

**Before we begin, I'd like to talk to one of my viewers, Ckbrothers:**

 **CK. GIVE. ME. MORE OF THE TRAVELLER'S CONTEST I STAY AWAKE THINKING ABOUT IT WHY HAVE YOU NO HEART IN UPDATING IT UPDATE IT OR ELSE I'M NOT FOLLOWING YOU ANYMORE AND I'M GOING TO REMOVE YOU FROM FAVORITES YOU HAD BETTER UPDATE AND EMERALDA BETTER NOT DIE IN THE FIRST ROUND OR ELSE YOU WILL REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE.**

 **Okay, let's go.**

* * *

 **CHARLIE'S POV:**

After all we've done to get here, I don't feel any desire to rush in and kick the crap out of Ezral. Instead, I just wish Eve was here, to tell me, _we're gonna be alright, Ck. What are you worried about?_

But she's not here. All because of who we're going to face. Eve always wanted to make me happy, to protect me. And I wanted to do the same.

But she's dead. And now, I'm here to finally fight.

"Let's go!" Adam says, opening the doors. Then, we all see Ezral in his horrible Void glory:

 _Hm, looks like all of you managed to survive,_ Ezral says. _Even the one who died and is now alive again. Well, I don't expect this to last._

* * *

 **THIRD PERSON POV:**

All of a sudden, the ground breaks apart and it forms a parkour course.

"AGAIN WITH THE PARKOUR?!" Adam screams.

 _This makes it challenging,_ Ezral says, a smirk on his face. _Unless the fact is you can't do parkour? I can turn it into an obstacle course. After all, I am a god._

"Shut up," Ty says, shoving his brand-new 'I-just-evolved' sword. The grooves at the top have become super razor sharp, and at the handle, two dragon wings are attached, almost signaling the fact he's the son of the Enderdragon.

 _Hah. Although those escudo weapons have helped you, they're powerless against me. Don't even think about using your magic spells, for those are useless too. Those_ pharle _always make the most useless weapons._ Ezral sneers, showing all his extensive escudo weapons. A silent shudder. Everyone didn't even want to think where Ezral got all of the weapons.

 _Come and fight then. Let's see how incompetent you are. After you die, Herobrine will be pleased,_ Ezral says.

"For a villain who can't even talk, you're actually intimidating," Adam admits.

 _Oh, I am indeed talking,_ Ezral smiles. _Otherwise, if I talked in my true voice, it'd be so loud that I'd be ripping the very ground._

"Do you have a book for those? _Ominous Clichés for Aspiring Villains_?" Guardian grins.

 _I wouldn't recommend mocking me,_ Ezral says. _It hasn't ended well for anyone._

"That's another cliché," Guardian mocks.

"Why are you talking?" Adam thumps his sword. "LET'S KILL!"

[…]

"Hello!" says a voice.

"What the…?" Deadlox yelps.

"I'm your pixie friend!" the pixie sings. "My name is Yumika!"

"What can you even do?" Deadlox looks at the pixie.

"Magic Booster!" Yumika chimes. Deadlox's sword starts sparkling.

"What does this do?" Deadlox asks. "Puke rainbows? Fart glitter?"

"No, stupid," Yumika says. "Cast a spell."

"THUNDER STRIKE!" Deadlox screams. The thunder booms louder and lightning is much more electric.

 _A futile effort,_ Ezral says.

"Come on, that was the most epic it had ever been!" Deadlox protests. "Are you kidding me?!"

 _Hmph. I simply don't see why you are the son of the Enderdragon,_ Ezral smirks. _Perhaps you are the son of a weakling human._

"SHUT UP." Deadlox's eyes flash purple. Laura screams and Omega whips out a fiery katana and attacks. Omega's eyes flash bright red and horns appear.

"Now I'm mad…" Guardian snarls. At once, a giant bolt of energy pelts Ezral.

 _You can't defeat me like that,_ Ezral says. Black energy arcs from his fingers and shoots at all of us.

"Don't let it hit you!" Guardian screams. "That's going to be a serious void wound!"

"Don't you have Void repellent?" Cleo asks, ducking.

"I'd rather not use it," explains Guardian. "Besides, you could die before I even reach you."

"Oh." Cleo nods. Then… "HIT THE DECK!"

Everyone ducks, including Sky, who falls flat on his face and curses, "I'm going to be picking gravel out of my chin for a week."

"Yumika!" Deadlox shouts. The pixie leaps onto Deadlox's sword, twirls, then sings, "Magic Booster!"

"THUNDER STRIKE!" _Boom!_

It's clear the attack only annoyed Ezral, because he smiles.

 _Don't try attacking. Just let my minions finish you off,_ Ezral says, summoning demons to attack.

"No!" Charlie screams, running at the demons and slicing them all to bits. "Ezral, your fight is with me. Why do you do this?"

 _Herobrine was the one who created me,_ Ezral shrugs. _And you, Ck. Always so ignorant. Can't you even tell that Eve is protecting you?_

"Eve?" Charlie's face pales.

 _Yes indeed. Why, she is sad next to you as your guardian angel,_ Ezral smiles. _But if you join me, she can be alive again._ You _can have a normal life. All you have to do is attack them._

Charlie shakes his head. "Shut up, Ezral. You don't have any right to play around with me like a puppet. I'm fighting for Eve. I'm fighting for everyone you've hurt, Ezral. That's why I'm not going to bow down to you. That's why… I'm going to kill you for all the harm you've done for everyone else!" Charlie slashes his sword.

 _Very well. Then let's begin,_ Ezral sneers. He mutters an incantation and then bolts fire at everyone. At once, everyone smacks down on their parkour platforms, except Thalia. The bolt hits her in the forehead and she topples over, unconscious.

* * *

 **JAY'S POV:**

" _THALIA!"_ Kent's voice echoes through the gloom. Kent faces so much every day, just to protect Thalia, and now she's been knocked into some form of unconsciousness by Ezral. He doesn't deserve this at all! Meanwhile, I hear the clashing of curses and swords as Charlie fights Ezral, but Kent and I parkour our way towards Thalia.

"Jay, tell me she'll be alright," Kent begs. "JAY TELL ME SHE WILL BE ALRIGHT!"

"I don't know," I mumble. "I really don't know. I think that I'm going to check her head…" Slowly, I peel back Thalia's eyelid.

"No," I whisper.

The eye is pure white. Just like Herobrine's.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! I know what you're all thinking,** _ **NOo, why Thalia?!**_ **Because this adds drama. Also, those who requested an OC drawing can find it on my DeviantArt. You can look up iampusheenthecat on DeviantArt, and then your OCs have your name on it! Enjoy 'em.**

 **Also, taking suggestion from Croziff about making a chapter on the party is accepted, look forward to that.**

 **Anyway, one more chapter plus an epilogue. Plus the party! See you all later!**

 **Ninja-GO!**


	29. Epilogue

"What. Did. You. Do. To. MY SISTER?!" screams Kent, his sword gleaming.

 _Simply cursed,_ Ezral shrugs. _Hmph. If Herobrine's dead, she'll be here._

"No, I won't let you!" Kent screams.

"We won't let you!" snarls Charlie. "Anyway, let's give you a nice little lesson, shall we?" Quickly, Charlie tosses his sword into the air, and then blasts a bit of Aura energy at the end. Whirling straight towards Ezral, it quickly embeds itself in his chest before he knows what's happened.

"GET DOWN!" Guardian shrieks. Ezral explodes, a halo of dark energy surrounding him.

"Well," Charlie says, grabbing his sword. "That was anti-climactic."

"Yeah, what about a better fight next time?" Guardian asks, looking at the sword.

"Thalia!" Kent says. "What about my sister?"

"I can't fix it," Guardian says sadly. "I'm sorry."

[…]

Jewel looks out the window, wincing. Mitch walks over and throws an arm around Jewel.

"Something the matter?" Mitch asks.

"I sense something is extremely wrong," Jewel says, pointing. "Do you not feel it, Mitch?"

"I do," Mitch nods. "My dragon says we should investigate."

"So we have the same opinion," Jewel says, smiling. "Does your dragon say we should run into danger?"

"Yes," Mitch says.

"Mine says no," Jewel says. "Anyway, I already have the two eggs."

"Okay, then…" Mitch's face falls.

[…]

"I don't get it!" Allen slams his fists onto a marble table. "I've been trying every freaking command, but _none of them work!_ "

"I don't get it either," Jesse mutters. "I send a command about explosions and it summons a gigantic apocalypse of zombies."

"I don't know," Allen snarls. "None of my commands work."

"We've looked everywhere for information but none of these things offer ANYTHING," Jesse mutters.

"There's one place we can try…" Allen considers, tapping his chin.

"Where?" Jesse's eyes glint.

"The national data bank."

[…]

"Thalia!" Kent screams, shaking her. "Thalia, Thalia!"

"That's not going to work," Guardian reprimands.

"Guys, look," Charlie points. It's…

"HEROBRINE?!" Cleo yelps, pointing.

"That's… not my name," the man says. "It's… Hero."

"Hero?" Cleo asks. Both she and Guardian look at each other. Some sort of understanding flashes between their eyes.

"So… you're back," Guardian says. "Hero is back."

"Yes," Hero smiles. "It took a long time, didn't it?"

"Indeed," says Guardian. "I think you might want to apologize to your sister."

[…]

"Slash hack data," Allen mutters. "Dangit, they want a username? Uh…"

"Let's back off," Jesse says. "We could technically get in MAJOR trouble with this."

"Nah, we've kinda already landed ourselves in prison," Allen replies. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"GUYSSSSS!" a girl screams, knocking Allen and Jesse to the ground.

"Ow, what is it, Quinn?" Allen mutters. "Besides you bowling me over like a bulldozer."

"I figured out why the commands don't work! It was because Herobrine was gaining power and that's why all the commands backfired because we all know he has some control over commands, him being a god and all, and blah blah blah blah…" Quinn bubbles over with information.

"Woah, woah, woah," Allen mutters. "Slow down slow down, you're talking too fast."

"Okay, I won't," Quinn says. "But the whole idea is… no more war!"

"Really?!" Jesse yelps.

"Seriously?!" Allen says.

"I'm totally serious," Quinn says. "Cross my heart and hope to die and all that stuff."

[…]

"Kent?" Thalia croaks. Her eyes aren't so 'white' as 'greyish white' now. "Are you there?"

"Thalia, good to see your eyes again," Kent says, squeezing her hand.

"Wow," Thalia croaks. "Everything hurts. What happened?"

"You got cursed," Guardian says.

"What?" Thalia croaks, sitting up and immediately wincing. "OW!" Sparks fly off her hands, setting the edge of the blanket ablaze.

"Water Spray!" Jay taps the end. The fire puts itself out.

"So, I think she might need… to go somewhere where she can't… set things on fire… and what if she hurt someone?" Guardian asks.

"So, we'd have to get a stone barn and live in the country?" Cleo asks.

"Not all of us," Guardian says. "We can get some people who can take care of her and she can live a bit farther away and we can visit and do all sorts of sappy stuff like reanimate the war, y'know?"

"No, we're not doing that," Cleo says.

"Fine, but we need some people who're willing to take care of Thalia," Guardian says.

"I can do it," Charlie says. "I don't have a lot to look after anyway."

"Nya, I can help," Minty says.

"Thanks!" Guardian says. "You're the best."

"No prob," Charlie says.

[…]

Clown looks at the water mirror, considering what had happened. All of a sudden, the reception had gone out and now… what was happening?

"Clown!" Lizzie's (LDShadowLady) voice cries. "He's dead, he's dead!"

"What?" Clown asks. "What happened?"

"He's dead," Lizzie sobs. "He's dead and it's all my fault. I didn't help him fight off that mob and he died, oh Clown, he died! What am I to do?"

"You have me," Clown says. "Calm down." Slowly, Lizzie's sobbing stopped and all that came out afterwards were soft sniffles.

[…]

"The sky," Verde says. "It's celebrating."

"Nah, that's just fireworks," Bell replies.

"No, look," Verde says, pointing. Shooting stars.

"You know, those are just meteorites that'll never touch the Earth," Bell says. Her hand outstretches, and like magic, a piece of meteorite falls into her hand.

"Wow," Verde says, looking at it. "It looks like the stone is on fire."

"Let's call it Skyfire," Bell says. "A nice name."

[…]

Slowly, the egg cracks open and a baby hatchling crawls out, stretching its perfect claws towards the sky. Jewel, now Lucent, as a dragon, cuddles the baby and whispers in Draconic,

"I'm going to name you Starry. You're going to have a perfect life and no dragonhunter will dare find you. Daddy and I will love you forever and ever," she whispers. The baby had a prehensile tail and big yellow eyes. Tiny teardrop scales made of a light seafoam color were next to her eyes, beautiful and otherworldly. Her body was entirely yellow and sparkled.

"She's beautiful," Flamebeat croaks. "And her brother… I'm naming him Hawk. Look at the feathers, just like yours." The hatchling looks into the air, and croaks.

"Awrk?" he asks. "Rwrk?"

"We're your parents, little one," Lucent whispers.

"Mommy?" asks Starry. "I'm hungry." One of Lucent's purple eyes drips a small tear.

"They're… so beautiful."

Starry's eyes look into her mother's. Then, seemingly, Starry hears a voice, but not her own, in her head. _Oh, I hope they'll never have to face war. These little precious ones will know that peace is the best feeling in the world._

[…]

"I…" Herobrina touches her eyes. "I can see in the dark now."

"Didn't you say you couldn't? Because of Herobrine's power in the dark?" Callie the cave spider questions.

"It appears as if… that's not the case," Herobrina says, looking at the stars. "No way. Do you think… impossible."

"No, Herobrina," Callie says warmly. "Herobrine is gone. Your brother may be back now. And now, we're truly on a road to peace."

* * *

 **I lied about the extra chapter. This is the epilogue, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Anyway, next is the bonus party. Let me thank everyone here so I don't have to at the party:**

 **I'd like to extend a big hug to all my fantastic readers:**

 **BlazeRodAtaraxy**

 **ThatRandomMooshroom**

 **Ckbrothers**

 **TheFanFicCritic1337**

 **Croziff**

 **Perce123**

 **SkyeKitty**

 **TheJokingClown**

 **Weather741**

 **WizardOfEnder007**

 **Ravenstar**

 **And all you other wonderful peeps out there! Thank you so much for your love and support to this story.**

 **I was so happy when I first got a review and was told that my writing was actually pretty good, and I was literally dancing around because I was expecting no one to be there for me.**

 **So, thank you all. I'll plan the sequel so you should look forward to that, and other chapters of my other stories since I spent most of my time on this baby right here.**

 **See you on the flip side,**

 **Guardianluver.**


	30. THE PARTY CHAPTER!

**PARTY CHAPTER:**

 _Takes place at the 'Guardian Tree' which is Cleo and Guardian's home. Literally is a gigantic tree. Hey, go big or go home man. My idea!_

 _Anyway, enjoy._

* * *

"Why do we have to have the party here, Guardian?" Cleo asks.

"COME ON, otherwise we'd have to celebrate in Experience City and I don't think those guys would appreciate the extra fireworks and beacons and lots of other stuff." Guardian scribbles on her checklist. "Anyway, Ravenstar has all the decorations and I got her shipment on statues. This place is the only place big enough."

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK,_ goes the door.

"Hi guys!" says a breathless Ravenstar. Immediately she dumps a million fireworks and beacons on the floor.

"Holy mother Nut," Guardian gasps.

"Too impressive for you?" Ravenstar grins.

"Nope," Cleo says. "It's just the sheer weight. How did you drag all of em here?"

"I got help," Ravenstar points at a couple dragons.

"Let's put up all these statues and then I'm going to summon in a gigantic cloud. Wishes man," Guardian says, shaking her head.

[…]

"I GOT FOOD!" Ck waves.

"Great, put it all here," Guardian pats a table. He immediately dumps twenty boxes of tacos on the table.

"Why did you have to buy so many?" Cleo asks.

"Because…" Ck pauses for a dramatic effect: "When there's no more tacos, everyone'll kill ME!"

"No they won't," Guardian says, shaking her head impatiently. Then she whips her head around and screams at Ravenstar, "HEY HOW ARE THE DECORATIONS GOING?"

"GOOD!" Ravenstar says. She attaches a beacon to a quartz pillar. "Help?" Ck runs over.

[…]

"Starry, _stay still for once,_ " Mitch says exasperated. "Why won't you stay still?!"

"But daddy," Starry says, her yellow eyes wide. "I want to come with you. Why can't I, daddy?"

"You're too young," Mitch says firmly. Starry's face drops. Slowly, in her head, she hears her father's voice, _Man, she looks sad! I bet someday those puppy eyes will probably make her come to a Hunger Games with me. If only Jewel would let me have fun these days._

"Come ON MITCH! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Jewel's voice yells from the hallway. _What a slowpoke. That's what makes him adorable!_

"OKAY COMING!" Mitch screams. _Geez, pushover. She does know I'm trying to discipline the kids, right?_

Hawk clings to Mitch's sleeve. "Daddy, bring back some cake!" _Maybe there's chocolate. Or strawberry! Or parfaits. I don't even know what a parfait is. Maybe daddy could get me some._

"Maybe, son," Mitch smiles. _Let's see if Guardian will let me smuggle a cake away. Maybe if I told her it was because my son told me to._

[…]

"ALLEN DO YOU THINK THIS LOOKS OKAY?!" screams Jesse.

"YOU'VE SAID THAT FOR THE THREE HUNDRETH TIME YOU LOOK OKAY!" Allen screams back.

"BUT IT'S A PARTY!" Jesse hollers.

"WE ALL KNOW THAT!" Allen says. "SHUT UP BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT."

"Fine, fine," Jesse turns and adjusts a bowtie.

"I still think you'd look better with a necktie," Allen says, tugging on a suspender.

"Really? Nah," Jesse says.

[…]

Eve looks at the sky, reaching towards a star.

 _It's so different,_ Eve says. _Everything is. I can't even speak but in dreams. Maybe if I yelled really loudly, Ck would hear me._

 _Oh well. At least I can talk in his head, that's worth everything. Maybe I can levitate a watermelon, I dunno._

[…]

"OW OW OW OW," snarls Sky. "You're pinching my ear, Deadlox."

"Sorry," Deadlox grins. "Not sorry."

"Where the hell is the party at?" Sky says, looking up. "I'm pretty sure Ravenstar says it was in the air."

"Like, there," Jason says, pointing.

"HOLY SH- I mean…" Sky coughs. "SUGAR HONEY ICED TEA!"

"Where the hell did you get that reference?" Deadlox asks.

"Some stupid story I pulled off of FanFiction," Sky explains.

"Was it about _ninjas?"_ Jason grins.

"No it wasn't," Sky says.

"Doo-dee-doo," Deadlox mutters under his breath.

"What's playing in those headphones of yours?" Sky asks.

"Nothing!" Deadlox says, smacking Sky's face.

"OWwwW!" Sky snarls.

"Let's just get to the freaking party and screw it all," Jason says. Guardian's head pokes out from a gigantic cloud-like structure. She whips out a megaphone and yells,

 _OY YOU THREEEEEEE HI GUYYYYYYYYYYSSSSS! YOU CAN CLIIIIIIMMMMMB UP FROOMMMMMM THE WAAAAATTTTTTTTEERRR LADDDEEEERRRRRRRRR NOOWWWWWWWW!_

[…]

"Screw you Allen!" Guardian says, slamming her megaphone. It had started saying, _THE COW GOES MOO,_ and _LUKE I AM YOUR FATHER!_

"Cleo, pull that!" Ravenstar commands.

[…]

Laura looks up at the sky.

"Omega?" her voice trembles.

"I'm _right here_ ," Omega grins.

"Why do you always surprise me?" Laura asks.

"Because I can," Omega says. "Let's get flying, huh?"

[…]

"Okay, I know you, Sky," Guardian says, checking his nametag. "Know you, know you, know you…"

"Do you know me?" Jewel asks.

"Yep, Seto's talked _a lot_ about you!" Guardian grins. "So I do know. How're the hatchlings?"

"Jumpy as ever," Mitch groans. "Being a father is hard work, hatchling _or_ human."

"Yep, some people say parenthood is a challenge in itself," Guardian says, scribbling away. "Help yourself to some food."

"Can I take a piece of cake home?" Mitch asks. "Hawk told me to."

"Go ahead, but _that's my only exception,_ " Guardian says. "Feel like a lucky bastard."

"Okey-dokey-lokey, I will," Mitch smirks. "I'll be the worst spoiled person in the history of mankind."

"Shut up, you," Jewel says, tugging at his arm. "Let's dance."

[…]

"Omega," Laura says. "Don't drop me." Omega grips Laura's hands as she looks down, dangling her feet.

"Don't worry, what if I did this?" Omega slips his hands a bit.

"KYAAAAAAAA," Laura says. " _Kuso!_ "

"Don't worry, I really won't drop you," Omega says. "I'm not such a bitch that I would do that."

"I'm not exactly sure," Laura snarls. "I can still kill you like this!"

"I don't think you would," Omega says. "Then you would be lonely."

"Shaddup!" Laura says. Pause. "But to tell you the truth, I technically would be."

[…]

"Hoolllllyyyyyy crap!" yells Sky. "THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!"

"Awesome is the only word to describe it," Deadlox says, taking a space apple. "Oh cool, apples with astronaut hats." MUNCH.

"Deadlox!" Vio calls.

"I'm coming!" Deadlox yells, running over.

"Fu fu fuu," Guardian giggles.

"Fu?" Sky asks.

"Japanese laughter," Guardian giggles. "Fuu fuu fuu!"

"Sheesh," Sky snarls. "You sound demonic."

"FU FU FU!" Guardian screams into Sky's ear.

"GAH!" Sky yelps.

[…]

"Stay. STILL," Del scolds the Imperial. "Fury, stay still." The Imperial tosses his head and points to his belly. It's bright pink.

 _I hate pink, I hate it, I hate it,_ Fury says moodily.

"I know you hate it, but your parents passed these genes onto you, act like you like them!" Del's fury almost broke through.

 _But Lady Del here's the thing… how am I supposed to act like I like it when in actuality, both real and fake, I HATE IT?_ Fury tosses his head.

"You're an insolent little prick," Del says. "If you don't want to get _exalted_ you're going to act like a good little boy and ACT LIKE YOU LIKE YOUR PINK BELLY!"

 _Woah, no need to be like that,_ Fury yelps.

"Then act like the good _mature_ dragon you are," Del says, clearly unruffled.

[…]

 _CRUNCH. MUNCH,_ Deadlox chomps on a second space apple.

"Do you like 'em?" grins Charlie.

"Like 'em? I love 'em!" Deadlox says. "Pure deliciousness." He tossed the whole thing in his mouth and devoured it.

"Glad you do," Charlie says.

"HEYO EVERYONE!" Guardian's voice booms through the cloud. "I'M GUARDIAN, AND I'M GOING TO LEAVE THE ANNOUNCEMENTS TO MAX, LUCY, AND RACHEL!"

"Hi everyone!" Max calls. He has chestnut squirrel ears sticking out of his red hair and a long squirrel's tail. "I'm Max!"

"I'm Lucy!" Lucy calls, pink cat ears and a pink cat tail in strawberry blonde hair.

"And I'm Rachel!" Rachel says, waving. Her wolf ears and tail are purple tipped with white.

"We just want to let everyone know that the _real_ maker of the stories is working very hard to produce chapters!" Max says.

"Be patient, after all, school is very well starting soon!" Rachel announces. Then, Lucy snatches the mike and says,

"Also, about her other stories, she will be updating them again, don't worry!" Lucy yells.

"GIVE ME BACK THE MIKE OMIGOD YOU'RE ONE LITTLE PRICK OMGOD," Rachel snarls.

"Enough!" Guardian says. "Enough or I'm pulling you out of the show! Or the author might as well delete you."

"DELETE?!" Max asks. "NO WAY…"

"SHUT UP AND GET TO THE ANNOUNCEMENT!" Sky yells.

"Okay, okay!" snarls Max. "Anywho, the final announcement for Croziff and TheJokingClown…"

"Your OC pictures of Clown and Sherman are up!" Rachel says. "It's on DeviantArt… you can search up 'iampusheenthecat' on DeviantArt, click on the user, and look at the OCs. They're under the OC names!"

"Yay!" Lucy cheers. "Anyway, thanks for coming to the party! We're very happy!"

"And here's the final note from the author herself…!" cries Max.

* * *

 _ **I have two words. Holy. Shizzles. I mean, you gotta be kidding me. It's so amazing how you guys supported me through my really horrible writing, and you can rest assured my sequel will be much MUCH better!**_

 _ **Thanks and peace out!**_


End file.
